


Acciones erróneas, lazos inquebrantables (One shots)

by Keatsuno7



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Gen, Horror
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7
Summary: «Las miradas sin vida, los actos confundibles y los resultados controlados son lo que gobiernan en el mundo.Quedando nada más que recuerdos y arrepentimiento»
Kudos: 3





	1. Perplejidad

**Disclaimer** : Los personas no son de mi autoría, solamente la historia que conformo con ellos es propia.

**One shot** : Perplejidad.

**Personajes** : Leonardo Hamato / Familia Hamato.

**Género** : Angustia / Drama / Shock.

**Advertencias** : Sangre / Muerte de un personaje / Problemas de esquizofrenia.

**Número de palabras** : 910 palabras.

**Publicado** : 16 / 03 / 2019

**Versión** : Tmnt 2012.

**Resumen breve** :

«A pesar de las cicatrices manchando tus ropas, queda un manto de sangre todavía albergando tu corazón. No sientas, no habrá dolor en ello.

Fue un error, pero no estoy dispuesto a tomarlo como mío, sino como soy»

Leonardo Hamato.

❇ ◽◽◽ ⭐ ◽◽◽ ❇

¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

Por favor, alguien me lo aclare, ¿por qué?

Nosotros somos seres vivos, y por la mutación nos concedió una evolución más rápida; nos ayudó a razonar y sentir...

Sentir, sentimiento ¿Por qué tuve que tenerlos? No me quejo por que me trajo también alegrías y buenos momentos, pero también trajo desgracias convirtiendo las sonrisas de rememoraciones pasadas en cuidadosas y traicioneros espejos reflejando, encarando el error que tuviste y cuánto perdiste, dagas que atraviesan todo tu cuerpo y una muerte cercana no está fuera de esto, sólo que este perecimiento es diferente, uno donde tus emociones se mezclan, destruyen tu cabeza, cortan tus extremidades, ahogan tu felicidad para un nuevo amanecer revelando un mundo distinto a propios ojos.

No hay queja, pero tengo exigencias.

¿Escuchaste tu corazón romperse? ¿Crujir en tus oídos así como sentías tus latidos sonar más fuerte? Escuchabas tu vida y ahora lo harás con tu muerte, desesperadamente a que acabara.

Bajé la mirada, observé con detalle mis extremidades, temblaban y concurridos escalofríos azotaban mi columna como golpes indoloras, pero con un miedo estúpidamente corrosivo, sentía que me tragaba, o yo me surgía en medio del pantano. 

Mis ojos quedaron desorbitados y las lágrimas que antes fueron de temor quedaron en las salientes reemplazadas por asombro y el temor mismo. Me siento incrédulo a lo que tengo en mi delante, sentía las miradas de mis hermanos, no hay remordimiento, no hay dolor, ya no, pero lo que siento ahora es terror.

Mis músculos se tensaron al sentir su tacto y sin pensarlo me separé bruscamente a unos cuantos metros, alejándome lo que alcancé giré y lo vi.

Era mi maestro, tenía los ojos desilusionados, cómo guía había fallado lo sabía perfectamente. Pero como padre, me tenía con las puertas abiertas para consolar y mitigar mi error, ante ello sólo devolví su invitación con una mirada, lo refute. Mi cabeza se movió a mi decisión para dejarlo en claro luego de unos segundos, sin poder hablar todavía.

Él decayó observando mi acto en el suelo.

Una vista espantosa, la sangre seguía extendiéndose sin dar paso a una duda de lo ocurrido, los hechos, las pruebas y lo peor de todo los cómplices.

Mi propia familia presenció mis acciones que, sin importar los argumentos no evitaba alguna sentencia influyente.

Eché una ojeada a quiénes estaban detrás, Mikey recobró el sentido sin apartar sus ojos estupefactos del cuerpo con apariencia exánime. Donatello notó que lo veía y abrazó con más fuerza al menor, Rafa a su otro lado se tenso y esta vez me dirigí a él.

La evitó acomodándose mejor a Donnie, bajando la cabeza. Todos frustrados y temerosos.

Esta vez el agua se dejó escurrir una vez más, se me hizo imposible respirar por el nudo en la garganta que sentí agrandarse, e hipos constaron a retraer mi cuerpo.

Mi postura encorvó, y los ojos se entre cerraron, por fin el sentimiento de culpa invadió mi sistema, espasmos y un llanto me dejó demostrar. Caí de rodillas soltando lo que quedó de mi katana que una vez respondió a mi llamado como líder, pues ya había terminado, al igual que mi familia conmigo.

Mis brazos me rodearon y traté de ocultar mi cabeza en ellos, todo se sentía tan frío, no escuchaba nada que no sean mis llorosos.

Mi símbolo manchado, mi cuerpo roto y mi mente destruida.

Mis ojos se quebraron ante la escena en que mi maestro se hincó cerca del cadáver, creí ver sus ojos cristalizados tratando de mantener su postura para no desvanecerse allí mismo.

Acaso ¿Lo seguía queriendo? ¿Lo consideraba su amigo? ¿Por qué?

Dentro de un tiempo paré por completo. Me incorporé y todavía oyendo el turno de los sollozos de Mikey y murmullos de Splinter; examine lo que me quedaba: brazos, plastrón, y piernas, sin omitir que mi rostro también bañado en sangre muy posiblemente sin ser propia la mayor cantidad, algunos rasguños y mi equipo del mismo modo afectado, mis puños fueron lo que en un principio una inicial forma de ataque ante la situación de peligro que encontraba a Mikey. 

Lo recuerdo todavía.

Un encuentro como muchos otros deseamos que esta vez terminase, Mikey herido y a punto de su muerte, me abalance a Destructor con mis espadas consiguiendo salvarlo de sus garras; pero el miedo de enfrentar una posible muerte de mis familiares se apoderó de mí y continué el combate. Es borroso cuando mis katanas fueron partidas y persistí con los puños aún con el sangrado.

En una ocasión en que sus palabras de satisfacer sus deseos de exterminar con los Hamato frente mío, acabaron con mi paciencia.

—Sólo... —noté sus miradas—. Sólo quise, quise demostrarle que no podría... n-no lo permitiría...

La cuchilla tomada del suelo una vez tirarme, girar y cortar la carne. La sangre fluyo y como una lluvia devoró mi cuerpo a sus ojos. Y sus subordinados escaparon ante el espectáculo.

Una risilla escapó de mis labios, pensé sentir su atención y reanude a correr. No los escuché más, ya no quise hacerlo.

Mi mente destruida, y mis pensamientos cambiados. Admito que fue un deleite saber que no molestará ni podrá interferir, los que quedan no deberán seguir sus pasos; ninguno los amenazara o terminarían como él.

{Tranquilo Leo,

estamos junto a ti}

[Así es, no estarás sólo amigo mío]

Sin embargo, fruncí el seño...

—Saki Oroku... aún después de tu muerte destruiste mi familia.

.

.

.

Fin~

Votos para historia ✒


	2. Empeño inválido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Porque sólo nos tratan como partes para escoger, la vida no siempre es como uno lo quiere, debes de vivirla y yo tengo responsabilidades.
> 
> Mi deber: protegerlos, de todo quién quiera hacernos daño aún si doy mi propia vida, pero fallé como hermano.»
> 
> Leonardo Hamato.

**_Drabble_** ** _:_** Empeño inválido.

**Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato / Familia Hamato.

**Género** **:** Angustia.

**Advertencias** **:** Muerte de un personaje / AU (Universo Alterno)

**Número de palabras:** 281 palabras.

**Versión:** Tmnt 2012. AU (HUMANOS)

**⭐◽◽▪◽◽⭐**

Él lo cree, lo siente y lo piensa. Sus cabellos azabache revolotean como bailarines con los segundos en minutos; un corazón que terminó calmado y su mirada cambió afligida a una apacible.

  
Sin poder evitar rememorar como en toda película dramática, los días y las noches ya escritas, sentenciadas, ambas acompañados de gritos ensordecedores que sólo él alcanza a temer e interpretar; las súplicas llenas de agonía y sus ojos con el reflejo de asaz desasosiego.

El surgir de las mañanas con lo mismo cuestionándose el motivo del depravado cambio; un cruel dios y señor entretenido con sus dolores y llorosos, como cristales rotos en almas puras, sufrimiento inducido por las diferencias entre los portadores con el liderazgo de su progenie. Cambiando los entumecimientos a dolores corporales.

¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo? Nunca obtuvo respuesta.  
Ellos se negaban, los lastimaban, sin importar su salud. Por ende, total peso caía para cargarlo en su espalda.

El sonido atronador por el metal disparado del cañón, en las manos decisivas del hombre, fue lo último que escuchó en la realidad invocando a las retrospectivas de hace unas semanas en su familia. Consciente que defenderles sería inútil, pero lo hizo, y pereció.

La firma en ese papel parecía marcar la sentencia en el epitafio, motivo del escape de casa, toparse con un callejón y a un ladrón.

Lastimosamente el distribuirlos entre ambos progenitores fue inaceptable, tuvieron que hacerlo, eran hermanos. Jamás serían separados por el mero capricho de los padres llamado divorcio, pero no será relevante si es con la muerte.

“Quizá es lo mejor", pensó cerrando los ojos cristalizados de un hermoso zafiro para finalmente acogerse en los brazos de las tinieblas, embellecidas por el alma íntegra y desgarrada al igual que agradecidas por tan generoso regalo.

Hubo discordia, no obstante, no sufrió alguna modificación.

La muerte pudo fracturarlos. Qué perverso es el destino.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **Fin~**


	3. Escarmiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Un susto incoherente, fue lo que le sucedió mientras quedaba en otro plano espiritual.  
> La meditación profunda, y un grito de atención puede mandarte a un sueño, ¿o es que fue realidad?
> 
> Lo único que recordaba eran las miradas que le mandaban en ese corto periodo de tiempo.
> 
> Aún así, ver lo que podría pasar por tus decisiones asusta. Y lo que pudo suceder contigo quiebra tus expectativas sobre la paz por una tormenta»

**_One-shot_** ** _:_** Escarmiento.

**Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato / Familia Hamato.

**Género** **:** Poca drama.

**Advertencias** **:** AU / caso esquizofrenia / traición.

**Número de palabras:** 5.215 palabras.

**Versión:** Tmnt 2012

* * *

Luego de un largo tiempo del patrullaje nocturno, fueron a parar en su hogar de las alcantarillas.   
Sus semblantes demostraban cansancio pidiendo ser merecido por un cómodo sueño, los hermanos llegaron a lo que era la sala, recibiéndolos su maestro.

—¿Cómo les fue hijos míos? —Cuestionó con un gesto calmado viéndolos sentarse en los sillones.

—fue agotador sensei, hubo demasiadas acciones de parte del kraang, de los dragones Púrpura además del clan del Pie —habló la tortuga con la cinta naranja y menor de todos seguido de un bostezo por el sueño que tomaba su cuerpo.

—será mejor que vayan a descansar, cuanto antes mejor —habló Splinter luego de ver a cada uno con una mirada relajada al asegurarse que no llevasen otro semblante aparte del que gobernaba en la cara de Miguel Ángel—, buenas noches —se despidió y recibió la misma despedida.

—vale… parece ser que necesitaremos un poco de ayuda de parte de Abril y Casey, si es que las demás noches serán así —habló el líder desvaneciendo el breve silencio que se había presenciado.

—¿Es una broma?, ¡Claro que seguiremos, podremos vencerlos con más facilidad a la próxima! —declaró el hermano temperamental volviendo a pararse y demostrar energía temporal, porque también tuvo un bostezo inevitable.

—Parece… que es mejor que  
vayamos a dormir —el genio del equipo se tallaba los ojos, y los demás comenzaron a levantarse.

Tres se encaminaban a las habitaciones conversando con tranquilidad por las batallas que habían lidiado y demás pensamientos, no obstante, uno de ellos notó la ausencia de el de ojos zafiros.

—¿Y Leo? —se fijó en todos lados al no verlo junto a ellos.

—lo vi pasando a la sala de entrenamiento —habló Rafa sin ánimos, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, Mikey deseo formular unas palabras, pero fue detenido cuando continuó—, no me preguntes el por qué, que no me dio ánimos de saberlo.

—después de todo dijo que iba a meditar un rato —habló Donatello, las dos tortugas lo vieron—, él mismo lo dijo… no creo que tarde mucho —los bostezos intervenían en sus palabras.

—bueno, si es así —dio media vuelta el menor y continuó el paso a sus mayores.

  
❇ ◽ ◽ ⭐ ◽ ◽ ❇

  
Leonardo luego de hablar con sus hermanos sobre su dirección, lo cual pareció que solo Donnie lo había escuchado; se dirigió a pasos calmados a la habitación para meditar frente al gran árbol.

Al ser de noche y con todos sumidos en el sueño daba la oportunidad perfecta para concentrarse todo lo necesario, pensar mejor los sucesos de unos días pasados, en el futuro, en sí organizar las ideas y planificaciones tanto con sus hermanos como con sus enemigos.

Ser el líder conllevaba un gran peso encima, cargándolo sobre sus hombros continuamente por las responsabilidades que aceptó llevarlas a partir del primer día que fueron a la superficie, nunca podría dejarlo de lado y por ello también estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.  
Proteger a su familia lo era todo.

Observó el gran árbol que se encontraba dentro de la habitación amplia, imponiendo gran fortaleza y tranquilidad.  
Sonrió levemente, se arrodilló y quedó sentado como flor de loto inclinándose suavemente adelante al dar un respiro profundo.

  
❇ ✴ ◽ ⚫ ◽ ◾ ◽ ⚫ ◽ ✴ ❇

Su meditación esa noche iba a ser diferente, lo sintió cuando por primera vez pudo ingresar en un plano espiritual, como muchas veces lo había relatado su maestro al tener un fuerte lazo con ese mundo mediante otra persona.

¿Pero qué persona también lo había encontrado?

Esa duda gobernó su mente y un leve miedo profundizó su corazón acompañado de un sentimiento de dolor inexplicable, encorvándolo y encogiéndose en su sitio.  
Tocó su pecho, la incomodidad se convirtió de repente en rencor, su gesto no pudo evitar cambiar a como sentía, pero su mente no parecía entender lo que pasaba, estaba totalmente confuso hasta que notó las lágrimas cristalinas caer de sus ojos.

La sorpresa lo sobresalto y limpió desconcertado las gotas de agua saladas.

—Pero ¿qué me pasa? —se preguntó apareciendo un eco por todo el lugar.

—¿Tú qué crees? —otra voz se hizo presente dejándolo congelado.

Leonardo levantó la mirada a su delante, no pudo encontrar coherencia a lo que sucedía en esos instantes puesto que, la segunda presencia allí que podía identificar en toda esa oscuridad infernal era… él mismo.

Sin embargo algo era distinto.  
El otro Leonardo llevaba una combinación de ropajes negros vistiendo ambos brazos en lugar de las cotidianas vendas blancas, rodeando las piernas con algunas cintas rojas, unas cuantas placas de metal como armadura en el pecho y rodilleras y coderas como partes cortas. Sus ojos zafiro no desempeñaban el papel de hermano mayor como sería normal en él, en lugar de ello su mirada solamente expresaba en su faz… indiferencia. Una que penetraba el alma sin dar lugar a alguna piedad de su parte y sucumbir en una muerte inmediata, espera… ¿Muerte?

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil pensar que era él mismo o una cruel broma con un impostor.

Pero quedaba seguro de que a quién lo halla hecho estaría en serios problemas con el joven líder, pero era difícil de creer, pesando con una apariencia escalofriante a cualquiera que sea visto por este y parece que él mismo no sería la excepción.

Sin embargo existían dos cosas que incomodaban y sobresalían de su personaje; la primera fue la tela que vislumbraban sus ojos sin ser contrastados con el típico azul de su preferencia, en lugar de ello quedaba a juego con las mismas tinieblas que repartían su cuerpo. Extrañado que esto aportara su profundo sentimiento de desagrado al momento de verlo. Y lo segundo, que ganaba el premio de rareza y escalofríos sin ser demostrado, conllevó una cicatriz; esta partía entre vertical y diagonalmente justo en medio de sus ojos, partiendo desde su frente y acabando cerca de la comisura de su boca, claramente fue hecho por una cortada limpia de una hoja de acero.

Su mirada lo mantenía mudo.

—¿T-tú quién eres…? —cuestionó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo a la silueta de obscuros colores. Incorporándose al descubrir que había caído del susto sin quererlo originalmente.

El segundo mutante se acercó al Leonardo de antifaz azul, disminuyendo su cercanía hasta quedar aproximadamente a dos metros, extendió su mano. La mirada incomprensible del otro quedó en nada al ver que llegó a un límite invisible, se sintió una barrera entre ambos; sin poder evitar que una curiosidad sumergiera al intrépido líder por estas circunstancias al aclararlo mejor y pensar que esto se trataría de una agrupación de identidades como lo había mencionado su maestro anteriormente.

De repente, la posible realidad calló en su mente. Antes de mencionar esa duda fue intervenido por esta silueta.

—Veo que aún no lo entiendes —dijo con una leve sonrisa de medio lado que no reflejaba mínima gracia, más bien molestia. Posó sus ojos afilados al frente apartándolos por un momento de sus manos que sostenían el límite poco visible al toque.

Quien portaba la cinta azul se confundió con esas palabras, parece ser que la realidad y su opinión a lo que pensaba al respecto era acertada; pero como dijo su maestro y padre debía de ser cuidadoso si alguna vez esto pasara. Que no solo afirmaría sus progresos en tanto a la concentración y perfección espiritual llegando hasta aquí: un espacio-tiempo totalmente distinto al suyo, que se pueda topar en el camino y por error con alguna dimensión de su mismo universo paralelo.

Lo entendió al instante. Un poco sorprendido que se haya encontrado a sí mismo de otra dimensión, lo que significaba una vida totalmente distinta a la suya. Por lo que, seguía con una actitud distinta y realmente no debería tener mucha esperanza en que fuese algo bueno. Pero, por otro lado, no pensó que alguno de su yo fuese alguien tan… frío.  
No debería esperar mucho entonces. No obstante, siguió la corriente de la otra tortuga que no había dejado de mirarlo con ese rostro tan amenazante y poco sutil a su impaciencia desde que quedó callado, pensó que trataba de hacerle daño con esa mirada, suerte que los separaba esa “barrera invisible”.

—¿Entender que-?

—¡¡WOA ESTO ES INFINITO!! —luego del grito el eco arrastró las palabras lo cual interfirió en la conversación de ambos apenas seguida.

Ambos guiaron su atención por el repentino grito, a un lado de donde, supusieron, provino; desde esas sombras espesas de oscuridad rodeándolos apareció otro Leonardo con vestimentas similares al líder que conocemos, se acercó dando unos cortos saltos quién al haberlos ya visto comenzó a correr hacía ellos.

El de ojos bi-color no le quitó la mirada y su actitud parecía totalmente fría sin ninguna apertura de duda o sorpresa de lo que sería lo más natural en estas ocasiones. ¡Oh vamos! ¿Quién no lo haría de luego de ver a más versiones tuyas en un solo plano espiritual? Lo que inclinaba a la pregunta ¿Acaso hay un vínculo tan fuerte capaz de traer a tres en uno solo? ¡Es más! ¿Los tres siendo él mismo, y no otro personaje? Pero entonces… ¿Qué compartirían en común? ¿Qué los reunió? Bueno la última cuestión no parecía ser la más significante, sin embargo, irónicamente podría considerarse como una respuesta a toda esta confusión.

—¡Auch! ¿Y esto? —el tercero en llegar fijó su mirada a la pared que los dividía, al ser invisible al comienzo no pudo conocerlo sin haber chocado con este en su corrida sin lograr ser advertido por ninguno de los dos personajes, uno simplemente no pareció importarle tomarle esa nota y el otro, estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta escuchar la exclamación de dolor que pudo al fin detallarlo mejor en su aspecto.

Mientras este se acarició la nariz sin quitar el “entusiasmo”, con el que había aparecido.  
Al emerger una iluminación como reflector inexistente de un origen por encima de él mismo, pudo lograr mostrar con más claridad su estado.  
Llevaba cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, algunas claramente a la vista eran profundas y una parte de su plastrón se encontraba partido de una forma similar a como lo tenía Rafael, su equipo de cuero estaba claramente desgastado con el tiempo, por estirones que debió haber sufrido y su mal manejo con la limpieza y cuidado personal esto era indudablemente notable; lo que significaba que sus katanas que parecía llevar no estarían de mejor modo.  
Mientras cargaba una bufanda roja cubriendo su cuello algo holgada y su antifaz atado en su brazo derecho cerca del hombro.

Las interrogantes de Leo parecieron marearlo por un rato hasta escuchar su voz volver a su ser.

—Ustedes… pero ¿Cómo es que me conecté tan fácilmente? —habló al guiar su mirada en ambas entidades con la primera pregunta que pasó por su mente y también estaba en la lista de inconclusiones, esperando inconfundiblemente que estos tampoco lo sabrían.

—Es casi lo mismo a lo que me cuestiono, aunque dudo que alguien nos lo aclare —dijo con un tono menor de dureza que en el principio cruzado de brazos y entrecerrando sus ojos al recién llegado, examinándolo también como lo hizo con el primero.

—No pensé que halla encontrado a otros mutantes aquí. Este territorio parecía infinito en muchas circunstancias, sonora y terrenalmente. Aunque tuve la sensación de andar en círculos durante unos minutos —murmuró consigo mismo el tercero en hacer presencia, evitando o ignorando en su totalidad la mirada que estaba siendo sometido, o quizás, tuvo la leve sospecha que tampoco notaba esa mirada de muerte.

Leonardo, sospechó que ninguno andaba en el mismo mundo que el otro, así que siguiendo algunos consejos de maestro Splinter en una de sus reuniones en entrenamiento y compañía con la meditación, trató de entablar una breve charla cuidando de ambos extremos y las reacciones que tendrían de distinta forma.

—Díganme, cómo… ¿Cómo llegaron a este sitio desde un principio? —cuestionó con voz calmada y una mirada atenta a los movimientos inesperados.

Mantener la calma sin dejarse guiar por sentimientos depresivos u oscuros, o emergerse en palabras de tu propio mundo, era una de las recomendaciones, una pauta para saber un poco más de estos mundos. En contra de toda curiosidad debía revelar el porqué de su reunión indeseada involuntariamente… en algo que debería de ser acumulada con una profunda y severa concentración para acercarse a este plano.

Las otras personalidades se fijaron en él, uno mostraba interrogantes y el otro simplemente seriedad. Inesperadamente el último en mirarlo inició.

—Parece ser que el pensar recordar a los demás me llevó a esta conexión —dijo el de antifaz oscuro volteando su cuerpo nuevamente a verlo; luego de hacerlo para el tercero en llegar.

—Y a mí en el momento de querer imitar al Hamato —habló con el mismo entusiasmo en su voz. Lo interesante o extraño de este es que no dejó por un momento su sonrisa levemente torcida ¿o esa era una imaginación?. Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cuello en un ambiente relajado—, por cierto ¿Por qué ustedes también están aquí? pensé que estaba solito por aquí, nunca había visto antes a tortugas que tengan mi misma apariencia. Ciertamente me planteó más preguntas que respuestas este lugar sombrío y lleno de tristeza y confusión, además ustedes no fueron diferentes.

—Creo que somos de otras dimensiones, por como lo veo —habló la tortuga con la armadura, que al girarse de perfil levemente al de las cicatrices aclaró dejando por un momento de lado toda la amargura en su tono. Los “reflectores” pudieron tender a la vista el símbolo grabado en una de sus hombreras al guerrero intrépido, sin poder contener este sobresalto a descubrir la marca que había visto muchas veces pero que conocía la misma representación de su enemigo mortal en territorio japonés, antes de mudarse a Nueva York.

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —llamó la atención de los dos y cortó una conversación que estaba ausente, sin importarle, enseguida apuntó la parte de la armadura perplejo, debía admitir que nunca se imaginó a alguna de sus versiones de esta manera, no así—. ¡¿Eres del clan del Pie?! —cuestionó lo obvio mirando fijamente a quién cargaba el símbolo. Un pie con tres dedos alargados como el de un lagarto teñido de rojo escarlata. Desconcertado.

Este sólo quedó quieto observando a la tortuga que no podía creer lo que veía, describía muchas emociones en su faz que anteriormente no era permitido serle visible por más tiempo que lo observara, describía: duda, confusión, desagrado… tristeza.

Sin ocultarlo por mayor tiempo, giró y sonrió complacido por esa actitud, mostrándolo con un deje de orgullo desagradando aún más al que no lo creía.

—Como lo pensé —dijo mostrando su gracia—, al parecer eres el Leonardo de hace años.

—¿Ha-hace años?, ¿De qué hablas? —dejó de apuntarlo al verse motivo de risa de esta tortuga, sus emociones fueron cubiertas por la seriedad y una alerta encendida. Al no soportarlo otro minuto sin tener la respuesta esperada volvió a preguntar—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Tú inocencia… —paró su risa que estaba muy alejada de una broma, en realidad era una burla que hizo molestar a nuestro guerrero. Antes de brindar otra palabra acabando su paciencia por ese atrevimiento. Fue intervenido.

—Tiene razón, sigues siendo saludable —habló la tortuga con cicatrices haciéndose notar por el Leonardo incomprendido mejor que el que mantenía su diversión en sus ojos—. Puede que aún no sepa por qué llegué a este basurero infinito. Pero me complace el de ver a uno de mis yo alternativo con esa misma salud que tuve hace tanto tiempo, una escena que no valoré pero que nuna más extrañé al regresar a la ciudad de Manhattan. Aprecio la escena de volver a encontrar esa inocencia y pureza que borré… ¡JAJA! ¡Me da mucha ternura!

—¿Saludable? ¿Inocente? —ignoró las partes que no pudo comprender completamente el relato del mutante a su lado, giró al de armadura descubriendo nada distinto al desprecio en su persona, nunca antes lo había sentido tan hiriente, y nunca lo imaginó que lo recibiría con su otro yo. Dejándolo de lado sostuvo lo desde un principio para no descontrolar otros sentimientos—. ¿De qué demonios están hablando?

Las miradas que le veían atentamente comenzaron a molestarle y la confusión a lo que estaba pasando iniciaba una serie de preguntas sin ser capaz de satisfacerlas. Cada uno iba por su parte, su voz ronca y autoritaria junto a su voz disfrazada de entusiasmo por su misma satisfacción al ver su confusión con palabras y relatos de seguro verdaderos sobre su universo. Estaba perdido.

¿Era verdad que provenían de otras dimensiones?  
¿Todos eran él mismo en su totalidad?  
¿Por qué demonios tenían esa actitud?

—¡Mucho gusto Leo! —saludó el Leonardo con cicatrices que se acercó hasta el límite de esa pared invisible, sacándolo por sorpresa de esa niebla de pensamientos al que ellos mismo lo sometieron, cambiando drásticamente el tema que antes lo estaban abrumando—. Soy el Leonardo o mejor bien dicho Darkinght de esta dimensión y si preguntas por mis cicatrices, será mejor que agradezcas el no tenerlas —y su sonrisa se agrando de oreja a oreja al ver el espanto como reaccionó este.

La cercanía a pocos dos metros de distancia pudo enfatizar otra característica que había pasado por alto gracias a la distancia de este personaje: sus ojos… no eran simplemente bi-color con el rojo y el azul también, sino que el carmín parecía estar quebrando semejante a un virus el alguna vez, puro color zafiro. Lo miraba atento sin cambiar en ningún momento hasta ahora esa actitud entusiasta que sabía por demás ahora falsa de este: esa sonrisa ocultaba secretos, recuerdos que no apetecía por primera vez descubrir.

«los ojos son la ventana del alma»

Ese dicho podría comprenderlo en ese momento.  
Esta tortuga parecía… rota.

—Y respondiendo a tu cuestión al principio… —llamó la atención el de la cicatriz más larga en el rostro—. Sí, pertenezco al clan del Pie. Estoy a su servicio desde hace un año y practico a las órdenes directas del maestro Shredder, ejecutando sus órdenes sin oposición en absoluto, comando junto a la kunoichi Karai y Tiger Claw. Si se lo preguntan, crecí al manto de Splinter sin ser un universo tan distinto al tuyo desde un inicio, sin embargo por algunos problemas con mis hermanos tuve que abandonarlos y quede a las órdenes de quién antes pensé que era mi mayor enemigo pero terminó siendo mi aliado cuanto ya no tuve a nadie más —otra risa escapó de sus labios al ver sus miradas, una de interés cual niño siendo contado un cuento que le llamó total atención y silencio permitiéndose apoyarse para escucharlo mejor en la barrera a como pudo, y la otra era preocupada permaneciendo atento.

—Pero-

—Te aseguro que no es ningún error Hamato —contestó la pregunta que exigieron sus ojos dubitativos por creerle—. Y como lo dijo este, me presentaré correctamente. Soy Leonardo Hamato, pertenezco al clan del Pie desde que fui exiliado de mi clan anterior.

—¿Exiliado? —hablaron ambas tortugas. Aunque la más intrigada reflejando incredulidad y una mayor sorpresa era el de estado mejor que ambas tortugas restantes.

—Así es.

—No sé cuál sería más trágico —intervino la tortuga con diversas cicatrices y alma rota, haciendo un ademan de pensamiento confuso al pensarlo mejor, continuó por el breve silencio en su espera. Para el líder era difícil imaginar que seguía escuchando y conversando consigo mismo… de alguna manera—, estoy entre el ser exiliado o el de ser olvidado por tu familia en un secuestro que pareció ser “demasiado riesgoso” abandonándote allí durante años… Para que cuando salgas no puedas comprenderlos una vez más, descubrir que no pudiste madurar lo suficiente como ellos lo dirían y serte forzado internamente a negar tu identidad para que no sepan que eres el mismo al que abandonaron pero que sin dudarlo los perdonó y murió en ese mismo laboratorio, para no volver a mostrarse como alguien con una mentalidad mucho más menor que el de Miguel Ángel… Ser considerado como el estorbo de todos modos…

—¿Eso les pasó? —quedó intrigado al verlo decaer la cabeza mientras culminaba un resumen de la vida tan dura que le había sucedido. Sintió pena por su vida y lo encontró razonable a como era su actitud… de alguna manera su cuerpo se entumeció de frío y una soledad nunca antes presenciada lo invadió en ese instante, notó que no era el único pues al girar encontró a la tortuga del Pie bajó la mirada, pero sin abandonar su postura recta. Al que por un lado sentía celos por ese control a todo este estremecimiento al escucharlo. Exhaló un suspiro y continuó—. Ustedes son yo, pero… vivieron distintas situaciones. Por cómo lo veo, aparte de estar en el mismo plano y ser de la misma persona también podemos transmitir nuestros sentimientos que nos permitimos expresar. Honestamente nunca pude imaginarme la soledad por la que pasaste. Aunque me es extraño, contigo pudimos sentirlo a profundidad, pero en tu relato no fue lo mismo —habló encarando su punto de confusión. Señalando al principio a el último en relatar su vida y luego al de armadura oscura, sin importar más el regreso de mirada seria que llevaba ausente hace un momento.

—A de ser porque yo no lo sentí a profundidad mi historia. De seguro será eso —asumió volviendo una mirada leve hacia la nada a profundidad de la oscuridad.

—Tendrás razón, porque no lo sentí una verdadera historia conmovedora.

—No mentí —habló con un tono de advertencia que hizo estremecer al líder.

—Entonces se secó el corazón tuyo ¿verdad? —dijo de provisto sin una menor pizca de culpa en su voz u ojos manteniéndolo aún después de ver endurecer su mirada.

Leonardo resopló internamente, no parecía nada cercano en sí a él, nunca pensaría que, aparte de conversar, también podía pelearse consigo. Dejando la parada de tercera persona trató de intervenir, irónicamente pensaba que la barrera no sería capaz de mantener a ambos alejados… con una batalla de miradas parecían confrontarse, ninguno pensó desviar su atención por no perder.

¿Un juego de niños? ¿Esto no podía empeorar, verdad?

—¿Dónde están sus hermanos si todo ha cambiado en su dimensión? —cuestionó desviando el tema con éxito aparente.

Pero solo recibió una reacción de revelaba la tensión muscular y luego un decaimiento de los hombros ligeramente de parte de ambos. Creyó haber escuchar un suspiro, pero luego continuaron unas palabras con un sentimiento distinto a la felicidad o comodidad de la tortuga, sonando melancólico, inmediatamente supo que esos sentimientos podían ser demostrados de una manera más expresiva en él… medir ese sentimiento no parecía poder hacerlo claramente.

—Mis hermanos están por momento conmigo, no obstante, como dije antes, no parece que me consideren otra cosa que no sea un estorbo. Pero no es mi problema realmente, supero cualquier tortura, aunque esta parece ser la más dura que pude haber enfrentado, porque, en lugar de pensar tener una esperanza, tener a alguien de mi parte esperando ahora puedo caer en la realidad que no es lo mismo. Ya no hay esperanza junto a mí. Tampoco deseo permanecer a su lado, yo me permitiré un último esfuerzo por el que mi vida continúa. Y creo que en esa parte no somos distintos… —una mirada fue desatada al líder actual de los hermanos, acompañada seguidamente de otra mueca que parecía la mitad de alegría y la otra inesperadamente seguía con la esperanza que siempre llevaba actualmente en su propia historia, donde todavía quedaban su familia unida en lugar de estos destrozos. La sonrisa con la que siempre se impulsaba a sí mismo para seguir manteniendo un liderazgo, para no vacilar y sacar a su familia adelante.

El de ojos carmín y zafiro quebrados cerró los ojos, ante esta interrogante sólo murmuró.

—También lo espero de ti, secuaz de Destructor… creo que lo consideraré —río leve mirándolo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sé que nunca podremos olvidar a nuestra familia. Siempre hallaremos la forma para cuidarlos, porque nunca los vamos a abandonar. Y contigo no es distinto. Soy yo ¿verdad? —se fijó ahora en la tortuga que los miraba apartado—. Por más que queramos no podremos dejar de hacerlo… Olvidar que seguimos siendo el líder del equipo. El intrépido guerrero.

El de antifaz oscuro desvió la mirada entrecerrando los ojos, como espadas se cerraron en breve y continuó sin algún gramo de tristeza o todo lo que ahora invadía el ambiente. Verdaderamente no pensó que sus otros yo pensaran de esa manera… que todos al menos tengan a sus hermanos de su lado, o él de ellos sin haber pasado algo que, en realidad lo forzó a esta decisión desesperada.

—Mis hermanos son mis enemigos —dijo frío, sintió rabia al solo mencionar la palabra referente a familia—. Sólo diré que no soy como ustedes, los considero estorbos en el plan que pretende el Maestro, Splinter es mi objetivo primordial… No dejaré que continúe con vida a menos que declare la victoria al clan del Pie.

Un silencio sepulcral se tendió entre los tres. El Leonardo con toda la normalidad entre todos esos relatos, sintió una aprensión en el pecho, supo que se trataba de ese vínculo consistente a todas las emociones de estos mismos. Resopló deshaciéndose de toda esa incomodidad que anudaba su estómago, y pensó que nunca pudo creerse capaz de sentir tanta aversión contra sus hermanos, sobre todo contra el maestro. Levantó la mirada al volver a escucharlos, llevándose consigo una sorpresa.

Estaban desapareciendo.

—Es una desagradable pena que solo uno quede favorecido ¿No? —con ello ambas entidades volvieron a verse con la tortuga que había quedado en silencio. Tocó suavemente la barrera sin quitar su mirada de esta, inclinando apareciendo de repente en su rostro una sonrisa abiertamente retorcida, demasiado distinta a lo que había expresado con anterioridad. Quizás revelando su verdadera identidad actual—. Adoraría no recordar todo ese dolor de los laboratorios…

—Y la soledad que me embarga cada día posterior a la traición que marcó mi destino… quedándome solo —habló el otro, relajando su expresión.

—Pero no creo que todo vaya a ser color de rosa, de seguro algo cambiará en un futuro.

—¿Cómo dices?, yo haré lo que sea para poder seguir con mi familia y protegerlos para que no les pase nada —aseguró la tortuga con los ojos decididos ignorando los cuerpos cada vez más transparentes.

Ambas personalidades de distintas situaciones lo vieron, las miradas consecuentes y sin vacilación entre la tortuga de los Hamato y la que pertenecía al clan del Pie prevalecía con dureza.

—De eso se trata ¿Verdad?, llegar aquí significó recordarnos las cosas que cambiaron en nuestras propias historias, como se curvó a lo que debería de seguir nuestra familia unida. Por lo menos queda claro que en algún momento pudieron quedarse juntos sin abandonar o traicionar al líder —se dirigió la tortuga rota con lágrimas recurriendo sobre sus mejillas, sin abandonar su mirada al que estaba sano—. Quedo con muchas esperanzas en vos, para aprender de todos los errores.

—Eso no tiene sentido; si esta podría llegar a ser una reunión tendría un objetivo. Y por lo que veo no hay nada en común que nos halla vinculado.

—Pero sí que nos haga recuerdo ¿verdad? A cada uno nos enfocó distintas situaciones. Encontré una pista distinta que existe en mí y mis equivocaciones ya que hablé con el Leonardo con buen estado. Estoy seguro que tú sacaste también conclusiones de esto.

Bajó levemente la mirada, la tristeza a todo lo que terminó opinando en este hecho, definitivamente le dio muchas cosas que pensar.

—Aunque debo de agradecer por el sentimiento de calidez Leonardo.

Su atención volvió a la realidad conteniendo una pequeña y profunda preocupación al verlos sin medio cuerpo ya.

—Yo igual Hamato. Aunque no digo lo mismo con la opresión en el pecho por la rabia, no creo poder odiar a mis hermanos. Gracias por recordarme ese sentimiento que hace mucho, mucho tiempo sentía y pensé olvidarlo.

Allí cayó en la cuenta, nuevamente de las emociones que le cayeron al principio, ojalá hubiese imaginado que esas emociones les pertenecían.

—Emm… oigan ¡Oigan! —advirtió empezando a golpear insistente la barrera el cual no parecía hacer menor ruido, según para Leonardo ya no pudo verlo y la oscuridad comenzó a envolverlo escuchando sus suplicas alejándose—. ¡No lo olvides Hamato! ¡CUIDALOS!

—Se acabó el tiempo.

—¡Suerte con tu vida Hamato entero!

Dio vueltas en su posición, las voces que se escucharon en la nada se oían alejadas cada vez más.

—Procura no perderlos.

—Ya no pelen, que Rafa ya no pelee más contigo. Busca otras soluciones.

—¡E-esperen! —trató de pararlos, iniciando una corrida a la continua oscuridad—. ¡No hemos acabado!

—Sé siempre el Leonardo de el Maestro Splinter.

—¡Aún no conozco sus historias!, ¡quiero saber qué sucedió!

—Jajaja, ya lo sabrás, o no, pero las personas que leen esto pronto nos conocerán… —habló la voz con un ataque de risa luego, hasta desaparecer.

—¿Qué? —tropezó con algo que no pudo ver, los sentimientos como en un principio volvieron a presentarse.

Allí fue cuando pudo ver algunas escenas.  
Cada una pertenecía a uno de él en distintas situaciones…

Uno fue negado rotundamente.

A otro le partieron las esperanzas.

Y todo fue creado por sus hermanos y maestro.  
No pudo resistirlo y cayó mezclándose con las tinieblas. El frío atroz lo devoró congelando su cuerpo.

  
❇ ✴ ◽ ⚫ ◽ ◾ ◽ ⚫ ◽ ✴ ❇

  
—¡¡Leo!!

Unas voces inundaron sus oídos, sus ojos parecían cooperar con sus párpados que se reusaban a abrirse, sin fuerza.

—¡¡Leonardo despierta!!

Las energías le faltaban. Y el sueño no quería abandonarlo, los sentimientos aún permanecían en su ser, permitiéndole a expresar incomodidad y molestia.  
Quiso gritar por cómo lo removía el dolor, deseó apartar los brazos que los sentía sujetándolo al invadir su cuerpo y ser por el rencor.

Pero no pudo, se sentía mudo, se sentía inmóvil.

—Leo… hermano.

Se sintió inútil…

Lentamente vieron el cuerpo de su hermano mayor relajarse. Los fuertes y bruscos movimientos que mandaba al aire además de los gritos desesperados los habían preocupado.

Abrió los ojos, encontrando los suyos. Pareció un mal sueño del que nunca desearía volver a vivirlo, sin entrar en detalles con sus familiares, finalizó esa mañana con un transcurso del día normal.

O eso pareció.

La mirada y actitud de Leonardo cambió a partir de ese día.  
Se había enfocado precisamente a protegerlos, los veía con nada más que serenidad además que las peleas entre el temperamental y el líder disminuyeron considerablemente.  
No iba a dejar que pasara todo ello en su vida. Las imágenes que se mostraron delante suyo era el comienzo de la destrucción de su familia, lo cual no pensaba permitirlo por ningún costo.

Siguió los consejos de ambas vidas destruidas. Y como lo dijeron, todo tenía que llevar un problema.  
Su maestro Splinter había fallecido, y era su turno de seguir en pie a pesar de todos los obstáculos, sacaría adelante a sus hermanos.

No importaba si existían perjuicios entre ellos, no se separaría de su familia.  
Lo cual fue el primer error de esas tortugas.

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

  
_**Aleta…** _


	4. Dependencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Una manera de escapar de la realidad. Eso es todo lo que necesito mientras siga respirando».
> 
> Leonardo/Darkinght

**Especial** : Lágrimas bajo la obscuridad de la Luna. (Otro libro que no publiqué)  
 **One shot** : Dependencia.  
 **Personajes** : Leonardo, Miguel Ángel Hamato, Rafael Hamato, Donatello Hamato, Yoshi Hamato.  
 **Género** : AU - Angustia.  
 **Advertencias** : (INSANITY LEO) - Conflictos familiares - Vacilación sentimental - Pérdida de facultades mentales. - Esquizofrenia.  
 **Número de palabras** : 3724  
 **Versión** : Tmnt 2012

* * *

Los hermanos Hamato volvían como siempre a las puertas de su guarida y hogar, cargando como peso muerto, un estorbo a quien utilizaba el antifaz del integrante que falleció hace años, más bien lo consideraron en ese estado.

Splinter salió del dojo y se dirigió a recibir a su familia lo cual siempre hacía desde el último accidente donde perdió a su hijo líder; los observó y acercó con algo de preocupación en su semblante al verlos con rasguños y moretones por todo su cuerpo en cada uno de ellos. En especial, a quien parecía más demacrado Dark…

—¿Qué sucedió hijos míos? —cuestionó al momento que los mutantes se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala soltando un suspiro pesado.

—Fue… una noche pesada sensei —brindó palabra el menor entrecortadamente por la respiración agitada tratando de llenar sus pulmones y una sensación de dolor por las heridas.

—Puedo verlo —aseguró su padre. Y fijó su mirada en la tortuga que el temperamental dejó caer en la entrada como algo no deseado. Ya que era así, desde que llegó a sus vidas no habían conformado o vinculado con más profundidad a este personaje—. ¿Darkinght?

—¿Hm? —respondió débilmente aún con el rostro en el suelo, sin dar movimiento o más señales de vida.

—Pasa por el dojo, cuidaré de tus heridas—habló suavemente por el sueño que arrasó con los hermanos en la sala.

—No —movió la cabeza al lado contrario donde se encontraba Yoshi.

Splinter solo suspiró a lo bajo, y con una leve sonrisa movió suavemente a la tortuga de rojo quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón más cercano a este.  
Rafael abrió los ojos pesadamente y miró a su padre, con ello entendió el mensaje así fue a levantar a sus hermanos para que se dirijan a sus habitaciones.

—Buenas noches Sensei —hablaron los tres a coro y al ser recibidos con la misma despedida terminaron en sus cuartos cumpliendo con el sueño acumulado.

La rata mutante al verlos fuera de su campo de visión se acercó al cuerpo todavía tendido y necio a sus palabras, a medida que se aproximaba notó las heridas de este, claramente eran peores que de los demás y pudo asegurar por qué lo trajo cargando Rafael —algo que nunca haría con este— las piernas sangraban y de uno de los brazos extendidos pudo ver un corte algo profundo siendo cubierto por el mismo carmín.

—Deberías atender tus heridas cuanto antes —habló aun disimulando su preocupación, lo cual no parecía poder hacerlo exitosamente.

—No soy su hijo —con esas simples palabras detuvo las acciones del maestro del Clan Hamato.

Bajó la mirada y dio media vuelta al regreso a su cuarto, antes de cerrar aquella puerta dio una última mirada a la tortuga que negaba ser su hijo perdido, en palabras y actos lo cual fue suficiente para confirmarlo por sus demás hijos. Pero eso no le quitaba la esperanza de seguir intentando. Ya no deseaba soltar nada más que pertenece a su familia; perdió a Tang Shen y a Miwa, sin embargo se negaba el haber perdido a su hijo mayor, Leonardo.

{…}

—¡Chicos miren! —gritaba entusiasta y sumamente energético quién tendía a la desobediencia de todo aquel que deseaba mandarle.

—¡¡Dark bájate!! —gritó algo inquieto la tortuga de ojos celestiales.

¿Cómo no estarlo?, aquella tortuga mutante se encontraba inexplicablemente sujetado de las tuberías que yacían en el techo de su hogar.

—¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? —se preguntó Rafael viendo la escena, a pesar de la terrible altura que mandaba desde el techo al suelo Darkinght no parecía ni mínimamente asustado, es más, hacía algunas piruetas quedando agarrado de sus brazos y otras veces enroscado con las piernas.

—Me doy una idea —el morado entró en escena cargando una taza de café observando a un lado suyo una secuencia de katanas improvisadamente clavadas para una escalera. Supuso que la tortuga que les daba problemas llevase cortes en sus palmas por el filo de estas. Además de la situación desconocida de haber encontrado más katanas de las que hay en la guarida.

—¡¡DARK!! —en una posible caída que hizo estremecer al menor resultó ser un vil chiste.

—¡¡Tranquilo pequeño Mikey soy inmortal para estas cosas!! —seguido de una carcajada escandalosa que no ayudó más que molestar a los que ahora eran los hermanos mayores.

Donatello no le quitaba la mirada a quién tenía el cuerpo de su hermano fallecido, sonriente y burlón a todos los peligros.  
—¿Don? —llamó su atención el de antifaz rojo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No… —volvió a echar una mirada a Dark, para seguir con su hermano—, no es nada Rafa; será mejor que preparemos el desayuno.

—Bien.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad, para el caso de la familia Hamato al ya acostumbrarse a los difíciles y descabellados momentos que pasaban con Dark; los encuentros con los mismos enemigos frustrando sus planes reiteradas veces, siendo de vez en cuando el asesinato y las clases de descubrimiento de la sangre por parte del anterior líder. Que por suerte disminuían al paso del tiempo.

Las noches de las patrullas continuaban y las travesuras disminuían llegando al punto de descubrir el poco animo y optimismo de la tortuga de ojos azules quebrados, además de su poco atrevimiento en la persecución o “caza” de los enemigos, como bien lo llamaba este mismo.

Donatello fijo su mirada a la nada, su computadora encendida últimamente quedaba en modo suspensión al apenas ser prendida. Todo su cuerpo inmóvil visualizaba en su mente pensamientos acuerdo a su conocimiento al tema que comenzó a intrigarlo hace unas semanas, precisamente desde el cambio repentino de su antiguo hermano mayor. Lo sofocaba, pero no iba a admitir esta… ¿Preocupación? ¿qué era realmente esta molestia? ¿En qué lo beneficiaba?

Resoplo volviendo a recordar su cuerpo y enfocándose a su computador, iluminó la pantalla oscura y comenzó con el trabajo apenas recordó sus deberes.

¿Es realmente algo importante? Pensó para sí mismo mientras tecleaba escuchándose el sonido repetitivo y poco estresante. No tuvo tiempo de más hasta que escuchó luego de días de silencio una explosión sin ser significativa pero lo suficiente para sobresaltarlo en expresión de su susto. Frunció el ceño suavemente con una sonrisa interna inconsciente encaminándose como todos de la familia a las habitaciones.

Se fijó que era el último en aparecer, pero eso no iba a quitarle la mayor explicación de lo que había ocurrido, pero no esperó los gritos.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha sucedido? –cuestionó Splinter luego de separar a ambas tortugas de una pelea ignorando por segunda vez a los demás sumergiéndose en su propio mundo. Con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro y un deje de tristeza al verlos con heridas poco graves, pero lo que más dolía en esta situación era que ambos mutantes eran el mayor y menor de los Hamato.

—¡Pregúntaselo a tu hijo Hamato! –habló con dureza el de ojos zafiro sin quitarlos en ningún momento a Miguel Ángel que, sin ser por los brazos del propio maestro; seguiría tratando de propinar algunos golpes al menor sin considerarlo como tal.

—¡Mikey! –alcanzó Donatello acercándose al menor tendido al otro extremo del cuarto consolado por Rafael, sin poder aguantar verlo con lágrimas en sus orbes brindando sólo sollozos de una tristeza contenida ocultando parte de su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

El genio luego de preguntar sobre su estado al más joven sin recibir nada volvió con la tortuga causante de ese destrozo, Rafael sin embargo, quedó en silencio observando desde su estado, algo sobrenatural en él.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Miguel Ángel, Darkinght? –la voz que sacó sorprendió a más de uno inclusive así mismo por la falta de algo distinto de la furia que lo embarga, al pensarlo mejor, no encontró nada que concluya con toda esta parte de tristeza del más alegre del grupo despojado de esta y terminar sin palabras que lo defiendan.  
Esto claramente no lo pudo tolerar, seguro que tampoco sería distinto con su familia.

—¿No escuchaste, cerebrito? ¡No toleraré que me crean culpable de lo que este insignificante mutante halla causado! ¡Por primera vez, no tuve nada que ver! –Elevó su voz a un tacto poco sensible a la familia en contra suyo.

—¡¿Qué tratas de decirnos?! – Rafael se levantó a soltarse por fin de Mikey. Soltó un suspiro agotado tratando de calmar el problema de ira para no nublar su mente y así empeorar las cosas, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron por la rabia contenida listos para golpear al cuerpo sin modales enfrente—. Mikey no puede terminar de esa manera y contigo violento tratando de decir ¿que tuvo algo que ver? Sabes muy bien que se controla con sus juegos, en especial desde que te fuiste. Desde que lo dejaste solo y tuvo que esforzarse para mostrar una sonrisa una vez más. No toleraré que lo dañes otra vez. ¡No lo voy a permitir que quiebres nuestra familia!

—¿A qué viene eso? – una sonrisa inquieta salió de su garganta sin desear evitarlo. Al encontrar un punto de debilidad en el agarre del maestro del clan se soltó. Con unas piruetas se alejó y quedó a unos metros a su parecer divertido—. Sólo es tú hermano, no el mío. Me sorprende que al solo quedarme unos días me tratan como si siempre hubiese estado en su familia. ¿Qué seguiría? ¿eh? ¿Olvidar que apenas llegué hace unos meses?

—Dark… Por favor, explícanos qué fue lo que ocurrió para poder resolverlo, Miguel Ángel está muy asustado para pronunciar palabra y nadie quiere que esto continúe con alguna violencia.

Donnie y Rafael guardaron silencio por las palabras tan preocupadas de su padre dirigidas, desde su perspectiva, al causante de este desastre.  
Antes de que el acusado respondiera con enojo todavía fue intervenido.

—No —voltearon a ver al menor—. Fue culpa mía sensei, él no tuvo nada que ver yo solo… solo curioseaba sus cosas en su habitación por tratar de buscarlo, me entretuve en ello.

Miguel Ángel tambaleante pudo levantarse ayudado luego por Donatello, una mirada de tristeza lo embargaba, sin quitar la misma en los zafiros quebrados pero molestos con una sonrisa, difícil de describir sus emociones por siempre contradecirlas.

Finalmente, su maestro y padre decidió olvidarlo, llevando a Mikey a ser atendido por Donatello, sin ser grave por suerte, algunos hematomas y rasguños.

Mientras que Don, no dejó de preocuparse, un simple accidente que podría volver a ocurrir o incluso empeorar, algo se lo decía internamente al igual que insistía en investigarlo. Siempre deseando las respuestas a cualquier accionar comenzó entonces.

{…}

Algunos días después comenzó a tener los resultados, como pensó no era su actitud desde un principio, Darck había cambiado luego de como dijo algunos días: haber vuelto, aunque nunca lo admitiría, ese toque de preocupación no cambiaba por recordarlo de su familia.  
Tomó sus apuntes, desde luego, con el accidente no dejó de observarlo un poco más cerca y anotar sus acciones que más significativas pudo ver.

Las palabras en su libreta, volviendo a la pantalla de su computador, no deseaba pensar en la misma realidad, un dolor en su pecho surgió al descubrirlo al fin, creyó pensar en alguna enfermedad o que por detrás estuviese el kraang como siempre en todo lo extraño, pero en las patrullas no existían algo anormal y antes de quedarse con ellos lo dudaba.

Con molestia y tristeza salió de su laboratorio, en busca de su maestro con algo de urgencia terminó por encontrarse al temperamental hermano.

—¡Rafa! —llegó a su lado obteniendo su atención—. ¿Y Dark?

—Salió, ¿no notaste el silencio de la guarida? —contestó con extrañeza.

—¿Y el maestro? ¿Mikey? —parecía aumentar su prisa.

—Espera, espera Donnie ¿Qué tienes? ¿Hay algo urgente?

—No estoy totalmente seguro si para todos lo sea verdaderamente —respondió en un suspiro, más relajado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es sobre Dark. El maestro Splinter y Mikey, ¿Dónde están?

—Fueron a buscar a Dark, tardó demasiado, enserio que deberías de dejar de ofuscarte tanto con tu trabajo. Ahora que lo pienso ¿A qué se debe tanto empeño?

Donnie dudó en responder, eso fue notado, bajó la mirada, un poco cabizbajo, para volver a mirarlo.

—Tengo pruebas que demuestran que Dark, está en las drogas —un corto silencio, y el semblante de Rafa pareció pensar en una broma si no fuera por la seriedad que demostró su hermano.

—Pero Don. ¿Por qué? —sin más que decir buscó una ayuda.

—¿Recuerdas las largas jornadas de actividad y las mismas o peores de quedarse dormido muchas veces? Pensamos que sólo era por molestar o simplemente porque algunas veces lo deseaba. Siempre demostrando esa sonrisa, jugando luego sin ningún síntoma de cansancio a excepción de las horas de hacerlo con urgencia—lo miró un deje de tristeza—. A pesar de verse tan activo nunca dejaba de estar alerta, difícilmente se lo tomaba con sorpresa en los mismos entrenamientos o peleas por ello su confianza.

—Nunca pensé en lo que hacía con detenimiento.

—Lo mismo conmigo. Pero observarlo con precisión, cada vez me preocupaba más. La droga que consume, lo más cercano a esos síntomas es la nieve, o polvo feliz, tiene muchos nombres. Ahora lo que me inquieta fueron las semanas enteras en que sabe desaparecer durante siete días cada mes, posiblemente sufría las mayores consecuencias por utilizar esa sustancia.

—¿Cuáles serían? —habló dubitativo.

—Para empezar estaba claro su irritabilidad en la pelea con Mikey, pero entre las peores, encontré: fiebre, paranoia, convulsiones o falla respiratoria. ¿Rafa? ¡Rafa! —no notó cuando su mayor se fue corriendo de la sala a la superficie.  
Sin alternativa tuvo que seguirlo.

{…}

Las penumbras de la noche parecían estar en acuerdo durante tanto tiempo, una lúgubre sombra recorría las azoteas de tan activa ciudad, en lo personal le encantaban sus coloridos aspectos, le emocionaba pasar a estas horas por la visita de la luna sin embargo esta vez se ocultaba al igual que su esplendor, por ello lo sentía tan vacío. Inhalo el aire, la misma sensación de libertad nunca podría olvidarlo, es lo mejor que había sentido y durante años nunca se habría dado cuenta en caso de no haberlo aislado de tal sensación. Por esa parte solamente, agradecía a los seres humanos.

Si no fuese por el problema de ser seguido o de la incomprensión de los demás, o de un tercer aspecto que lo inquietaba cada vez más. Lo disfrutaría al cien por cien.

—Aquí estas reptil —la voz ronca sólo fastidió a la tortuga, esta misma volteó la cabeza de perfil, viendo desde su asiento en la cima de la azotea de uno de los más grandes rascacielos, unos ojos zafiro fragmentados en trozos hundiéndose en un mar oscuro.

Su sonrisa, resplandeció a pesar de la oscuridad sin su guardiana. Mirando satisfecho del bueno trabajo de aquel mutante, no demostraba lo agotado que se encontraba a causa de escapar durante tres días seguidos, si estuviese en condiciones normales no hubiese habido problema alguno, desgraciadamente se suponía que su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso una semana por lo utilizado.

—Veo que mejoraron en esto gatito —se levantó con calma, estirando y aflojando sus extremidades. Sin hacer mucho movimiento con una de sus piernas que tenía una forma anormal—, pero creo que fue cuestión de suerte, mi pie derecho después de todo no me puede ser muy útil en estas condiciones.

—Tú mismo decidiste caer del tercer piso.

—Me pareció más dramático —sacó un par de cuchillas para cada mano en posición de defensa—. El caer en tu emboscada no me lo esperaba, esperaba a tu maestro. Después de todo es él quien requiere de mis conocimientos no tú cariño.

—No deja de sorprenderme lo cambiado que volviste Leonardo —declaró molesto por las nombraciones a su persona, señaló a los robo-pies a sus espaldas—. Y lo tonto, ahora te acorralaste, no puedes volver a saltar a esta altura, estás sólo y no tienes algún equipo.

—Esas son verdades que no puedo negar. Pero ya me tardé demasiado, los tres días de seguro los tuvo preocupados, normalmente desaparezco siete no diez —en ningún momento quitó la misma sonrisa.

—Ataquen —los robots hicieron caso.

Darkinght lanzó dos cuchillas clavándose en las cabezas de ambos robots, con otros dos ocupando su lugar pareció traer a los suficientes soldados para someterlo, sin confiarse como la última vez.  
Evitó sus espadas, sus shurikens y demás armas se le abalanzaron, cada uno, evitó y acabó, pero el tiempo no daba paso para estas cosas, lo sentía, como un sexto sentido supo que no podría aguantar.

Sin preverlo, fue aislado de sus pensamientos por un ataque detrás suyo. Una sorpresa que sólo lo dejó mal herido al evitarlo como pudo.  
Una respiración agitada por el aire que faltaban en sus pulmones gracias al constante movimiento y su problema que comenzaba a iniciar. Se sofocaba con rapidez, sintiendo como lo inevitable se aproximaba y no hablaba del gran número del clan del Pie

—Estás acabado Leonardo, qué pena que el Maestro no desee matarte —envainó su gran arma con sangre manchada. Acercándose peligrosamente a la tortuga de rodillas resistiendo como podía las molestias fallas del cuerpo.

—Masa de carne inútil —murmuró tratando de ponerse en pie, su brazo se desangraba, ya no llevaba armas y dos de sus extremidades eran sus barreras a seguir con el trabajo a puños y patadas. Harto de ello al menos quiso dar ese esfuerzo y demostrar una sonrisa a pesar de todo, pero…

“PAFFF”  
Su cuerpo colisionó. Temblores y movimientos consecuentes como olas invadieron una y otra vez su ser, dolían hasta los huesos por aún estar consciente de esta parálisis de convulsión.  
—“mierda mierda mierda” —su vista borrosa, y sus nervios tensándose, sentía la falta de aire tratando de dar bocanadas, pero nada respondía, sintiéndose asfixiado y por primera vez durante tanto, contuvo pánico.

—¿Y ahora qué-

No hoyó más, trató de descubrirlo girando la cabeza, no obstante dolía, dolía demasiado, por último notó como un mar de sombras lo rodearon para luego cubrirlo.

{…}

Mientras tanto, la completa familia Hamato luego de encontrarse en medio de las casas continuaron su búsqueda; descubrieron el movimiento en uno de los rascacielos, al reconocerlo salieron en su ayuda, lastimosamente no pudieron llegar a tiempo.

—¡Dark! ¡Dark! ¡Maldición Leonardo RESPONDE! —Rafael estaba exasperado, alcanzó al nombrado, pero sólo recibió su mirada perdida para luego sus pupilas perderse en sus parpados cerrándose instantáneamente. La expresión de dolor no salió en ningún momento.

Splinter y Miguel Ángel se encargaban de TC y Donatello de los demás robots que comenzaban a disminuirse. Rafa sólo se limitó cargar al exánime en brazos, continuando con los temblores y movimientos inconscientes de conseguir aire. Mandó una señal a los demás para reunirse y desaparecer en una cortina de humo. Cada uno al tanto de su situación esperaron que no fuese tarde.

Abrió los ojos, miró alrededor unos segundos para finalmente iniciar a mostrar la sonrisa, contento. Se sentó en la camilla de Donatello y como lo imaginó se encontraba en el laboratorio de este último.

—Veo que por fin despiertas, intrépido tonto —giró a la voz, era el de cinta roja con un semblante molesto pero con un toque de alivio en sus ojos.

Sonrió enormemente por ello.  
—¡Hola Rafie! —saludó complacido, como si no estuviera en esta ocasión en recuperación.

—Dark… tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo —antes de preguntar por lo plural de su oración, los demás integrantes entraron en la habitación, deformó un poco la sonrisa por su llegada y seriedad en cada uno.

—¿Hola? ¿Por qué esas caras? Eh, ¿Se sorprenden el que me hayan ganado? ¿Qué en realidad necesité de su ayuda? Bueno, en cuyo caso debo agregar obligatoriamente que esta vez yo-

—Leo… —lo calló abruptamente, todos notaron esta reacción, la misma que siempre poseía al nombrarlo como era hace años.  
Su sonrisa desapareció y quedó inerte. Sin quitar una mirada increíblemente hueca y dolorosa en sus ojos, se espantaron un poco por ello, comúnmente sabe molestarse demasiado, pero esta vez… ¿Por qué sería diferente?

Donnie dudoso de volver a hablarle por la mirada que se le quedó por llamarle, decidió continuar. Parecía hablar con el verdadero, y como todos imaginaron, completamente roto.

Las sonrisas ocultan lo más triste del alma.

—Queremos hablar contigo, lo que sucedió en la superficie, tus acciones y actitudes que tomaste con nosotros desde que llegaste, en especial por los días que siempre quedas fuera —no se movió—. Te estuve observando y…

—Don —Rafa notó su nerviosismo por la mirada cautelosa del mutante, asintió al de morado volviendo su vista al frente.

Suspiró y volteó a verlo determinado.

—Leo, ¿Por qué comenzaste a ingerir drogas?

La tortuga por fin desvió la mirada, con el usualmente rostro pensativo, pero sin dejar la tristeza. Sólo pudo concluir con la espera en medio del silencio. Splinter se decidió.

Mientras hablaba, el mutante comenzó a retorcerse, tapó sus oídos con fuerza, y los demás hermanos fueron detenidos por el señor del clan hasta acabar.

—Sabemos que sufriste demasiado hijo mío, sin embargo volviste, saliste de ese lugar oscuro pero todavía pisando nuestro hogar nos mantienes distantes, nos alejas de tu lado y te ocultas en una máscara que no viene contigo ¿Cuál es tu razón hijo mío?

Lentamente dejó de hacer presión, bajando sus brazos que intervenían la vista de los hermanos fue como si se transformara en esos pocos segundos, revelando sus ojos con lágrimas sin dejar de recorrer sus mejillas, parpados hundidos con ojeras escalofriantemente oscuras, piel pálida y sus cicatrices cobraban sentido, demostrando en total las varias secuelas que su cuerpo estuvo resistiendo.

Rafael no evitó recordar las palabras de Donnie en su recorrido:  
 _—¿Don, cuál sería su causa? —temió su respuesta._

_—Creo por ello nuestro hermano Leo siga presente, pero escapando de la realidad con esa actitud por el dolor que todavía sufre. Para eso sirve la droga, por eso hay adictos._

—Sólo lo hice, para ya no seguir sintiendo dolor… externa e internamente. No hay nada más en este mundo que pueda ayudarme más que eso —volteó a verlos, una sonrisa marcaba en su rostro, pero diferente al que últimamente mostraba, ojos vacíos de emociones pero con esa expresión trataba de cubrirlo a toda costa revelando su cariño y su más grande mentira.

Paralizados notaron que era igual, a las que siempre mostraba su líder.

—Así… soy feliz.

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

_**Fin~** _


	5. Cambio inconsciente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «La raza humana no debería ser considerada como personas de bien. Mas que nada cuando te pagan con dolor.
> 
> El arrepentimiento surge»

**Pe** **rsonajes:** Leonardo Hamato.

**Género** **:** -

**Advertencias** **:** AU (Universo Alterno)

**Número de palabras:** 1615 palabras.

**Versión:** Tmnt 2012.

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba.

  
Las heladas rejas hechas de hierro congeladas por el frío que exponía las máquinas a su entorno, daban un ambiente desagradable y sumamente incómodo. Sin dejar calor alguno en el que refugiarse.

Física y psicológicamente se encuentran en un oscuro vacío de soledad.

Pasos se acercaron desvaneciendo la profunda quietud y tranquilidad demencial que se encuentran presentes, seguido de un crujido de la puerta abrirse sin permiso logrando expander la luz intrusa al lugar obscuro y frívolo en su totalidad.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, DT-22? -preguntó con sorna y claramentendo el sarcasmo en su voz ronca, ingresando a la habitación del sujeto en pleno experimento seguido a una jaula cubierta con rejas empequeñeciendo aún más el espacio que le quedaba en este angosto cuarto, cargando las cadenas en su cuello y extremidades impidiéndole el mayor movimiento posible, y cargando en su boca un bozal cual animal salvaje.   
Pero este no era un animal, se trataba de un mutante aislado de su libertad.

El experimento a este llamado (como lo habían denominado desde hace mucho tiempo), volteó a verlo por la costumbre, la oscuridad y reflexión muy tenue de la luz de la Luna por unos orificios temporales a unos pasos lejos de él, no le permitían observar la mirada seria y fría que le mandaba este mutante, aunque saber que lo miraba era suficiente para sentir tanto odio que ganó su especie por como lo trataron.

Sonrió ampliamente al recibir respuesta.  
-esperando...

-¿Esperando, eh?. ¿Qué cosa ansías? -demandó con curiosidad impregnada en su voz.

-Más paciencia para el momento indicado... cada minuto, cada segundo aguardando las ganas de acabarte, terminar con sus inútiles vidas para recuperar el sentido de la mía. Imagino las maneras de hacerlo... -lo seguía mirando con gran firmeza volviendo el ambiente pesado. El bozal que llevaba puesto no le permitía hacer muchos esfuerzos y sólo salían murmullos claros.

Le veía atento. Mientras que el humano no pareció demostrar nada de temor ante esas palabras defensivas, en su lugar, la emoción y la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo al poder analizarlo mejor.

-¡Ja!, parece que sigues con tu necedad, ¿Verdad?. Ese deseo que llevas no va a dejarte vivir en paz. Aunque debo admitir, que esto es un efecto secundario por tu incautación -comenzó a aproximarse a pasos cortos-, en un lugar solitario, sin nada ni nadie a tu lado. Modificado como muchos para conseguir tu culminación exitosa en este experimento que se te otorgó. Esperanzados a que no podrás fracasar en el trayecto -volteó a mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se le volvió común.

El subyugado simplemente quedaba estático sin embargo no apartaba su vista en dirección a esa sombra que representaba al intruso recién llegado.

-pero en todo momento lleva la certeza que nunca más volverás a ser el mismo. Es verdad que ingresaste con gran determinación y fortaleza a nuestra majestuosa organización ENOX, y que ahora luego de cinco meses con esta soledad indescifrable continúas con esos pensamientos totalmente ridículos -sus ojos comenzaron a satisfacerse por el rostro del mutante de comenzó a decaer-. Debes aceptar, que a quiénes les depositas esas esperanzas nunca podrán hacer nada por ti. Te abandonaron.

-mentiroso -levantó la mirada-, ellos podrán sacarme de este lugar. Vamos a volver a ser un equipo. Tendré de vuelta a quiénes dejé atrás y nunca más pisaré estas instalaciones.

El sujeto cambió su gesto, ahora solamente le brindaba seriedad que suavemente se podía distinguir por la poca luz.

-Por desgracia para quiénes te esperan, nunca te encontrarán y terminarán olvidándose de ti, siempre pasa -los ojos café del hombre presentaron gracia y sus palabras duras penetraron los oídos del mutante-. Mete a tu cabeza asqueroso mutante que... en ese tiempo DT-22 cambiarás, ya no saldrás de aquí como el joven que conociste o que tu familia alguna vez lo hizo; serás otro, el verdadero caerá en las tinieblas y formaras parte de una personalidad deformada. ¿Qué crees que pensaría tu familia al verte de esta manera? -quedó delante suyo, esas rejas eran lo único que los separaban-, quedarán decepcionados...

-¡¡MALDITO!! -se lanzó a atacarlo, pero las cadenas bien sujetas a su cuello y extremidades se lo impidieron.  
Llegó solamente hasta frente suyo, poco menos de un metro viéndose entre las rejas de un grueso acero-. No los voy... a complacer, siempre, seré el mismo...

Dos miradas, dos colores de ojos llevaba en el mutante sometido. Uno con un intenso escarlata, y el otro de un hermoso zafiro.

Ambos expresando gran hostilidad a esta persona, una de muchos culpables de todo ese dolor interno al separarlo de su familia.

Puesto que así era... sólo un ser humano.

Personas a quienes junto a sus hermanos protegieron con valentía, sin saber lo que en verdad eran estos seres totalmente crueles y lo que serían capaces de hacer con uno de ellos.

Rió por este acto, nunca podría cansarse de mirar perfectamente esa aversión mezclada con sufrimiento; con esto podría tener como finalizada su evaluación- ... te lo dije -se apartó para retirarse del lugar con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

-te mataré... ¡¿Escuchaste?!, ¡¡Acabaré con toda su especie por lo que me han hecho!!, ¡¡NO SALDRÁN IMPUNE POR APARTARME DE MI FAMILIA!! ¡¡ESTAS CADENAS NO PODRÁN SALVARLOS!!

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que se vuelva a cerrar la puerta para no ser abierta otro mes.

El hombre erguido y la misma sonrisa que todavía prevalecía parecieron sumirse en profundos pensamientos, puesto que no se quitaba la idea de lo _perfecto_ que había encontrado por primera vez en ese ser.

¿Acaso había mencionado matarlo?, vaya, nunca había escuchado ese comportamiento antes, sus lazos que lo sujetaban eran lo que podrían llevarlo a ser uno de los más significantes en toda la ENOX.

-Señor, el gerente lo llama -atendió el guardia encargado de esa celda sin importarle en absoluto lo que hubiese hecho adentro, puesto que se escuchaban sonidos tridentes por parte de ese mutante.

-En seguida iré -habló acomodando sus anteojos luego de sacarlos de un bolsillo de su bata blanca, siguiendo con pasos nada acelerados hacia un ascensor para conducirlo a la planta más superior.

Al paso de unos minutos llegó a una puerta blanca como el resto del lugar, con una placa de metal dorada grabado en ella las escrituras de su superior y encargado de todo ese establecimiento.

Fuerte poderío y un gran odio a los mutantes fue lo que le motivó a crear esta organización.

Tocó la puerta con sus nudillos suavemente, enseguida se oyó unas palabras de dentro e ingresó a esa oficina.  
Recibiéndolo un hombre de espaldas resaltando algunas canas blancas en su cabello oscuro, llevando un traje y aire empresarial acompañado con un semblante severo en su rostro reflejado en el vidrio, el cual existía tomando el lugar de una de las paredes para poder observar el paisaje de una ciudad en plena noche.

-¿Qué resultado llevas con DT-22? -cuestionó sin voltear se siquiera.

-Según el breve estudio concluido, al fin puedo asegurarle que en otros pocos meses se podría llevar a cabo el siguiente paso -habló sin quitar esa sonrisa, a juzgar por el silencio que recibió agregó:-, tendríamos acceso en unos ocho meses a lo mucho, y mínimamente con seis.

En seguida el hombre giró su cuerpo y golpeó la mesa de su delante con fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?!, debo advertirle señor Miracle que no hubo otro espécimen que halla rebasado los diez meses -remarcó.

-Por que esos soldados no se compararan con el que tiene en su poder. Es un gran placer para mí el haberlo estudiado, ya que este tiene la oportunidad de ser uno de los más grandes que halla tenido la compañía, de eso estoy muy seguro -mantuvo la curvatura de sus labios-, además que para este gran beneficio se lo debe de romper completamente y su espíritu es fuerte, de eso no hay duda. Por lo que si lo sacamos al siguiente paso de manera precipitada no puedo asegurar que termine en un éxito como los anteriores.

-Voy a confiar en usted, si está tan seguro de vuestro estudio -aceptó acomodándose en su asiento de escritorio terminando con ese mismo semblante anterior-. Esperaremos lo que sea necesario si se cumple con todo lo que dices. Para poder tener otro éxito más de ENOX, ganar al fin al soldado perfecto y claro... al mejor precio que vaya a obtener -puso sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos con los dedos entrelazados, aproximando a su gesto una sonrisa complacida.

Una mina de oro cayó en sus manos, y su oportunidad no puede ser desaprovechada.

El hombre de apellido Miracle se retiró luego de su reporte, mientras que el sujeto canoso empezó a carcajearse internamente, no habían motivos claros de ese comportamiento inusual en él. Pero estaba seguro que el experimento DT-22 iba a darle buenos resultados a un futuro.

El dinero y el poder lo eran todo, no importaba nada más, así mismo fue su propia idea de ejércitos mutantes a precios sumamente altos para los países a quiénes lo requerían, salvaría sus bolsillos y permanecería en el poder sin esfuerzos más que paga a los más grandes psicólogos, un poco de seguridad y sus instrumentos más conocidos para llevar a cabo un cabo los pasos requeridos.

Pero faltaba algo, y era la cereza del pastel: poder tener un éxito completo para hallar el "soldado perfecto".

-Después de todo, si no lo consigue -una de sus manos fue a parar en uno de los cajones del escritorio, abriéndolo y mostrando unos archivos con algunas fotografías borrosas-, la ciudad de Nueva York sigue albergando muchos mutantes.

....   
....

.

.

.

.  
  


_**¿Aleta?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D: Sinceramente este no me gustó, pero no quería desperdiciarlo.


	6. Denegado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Porque quedarse sólo en esa habitación, era peor que el infierno de esa institución»

**Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato.

**Género** **:** Angustia

**Advertencias** **:** Muerte del personaje principal - perdida de tiempo- AU (Universo Alterno) -quizá esquizofrenia.

**Número de palabras:** 1492 palabras.

**Versión:** Tmnt 2012.

* * *

Miró por encima del hombro, sin encontrar verdaderamente algo satisfactorio volvio la mirada al frente o detrás, sin quedar muy seguro en eso pero concentrado en una mínima estupidez de orientación para no recordar el lugar actual y ser certeros en lo que sucedía. Era la mejor forma que encontró para mantener su mente organizada.

Sin perder la cordura.

Su respiración volvió a agotarse nuevamente la impotencia golpeaba con fuerza su pecho y lo oprimía de forma en que lo sofocaba, pese a esa incomodidad por su ansiedad trató de volver a su mente pacible.

-¿Por qué sigues siendo persistente?

-No te daré el gusto de verme caer.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué tan seguro estás que ellos ya se habrán ido?

-No puedo comprobarlo.

-¿Desearías verlo?

-...

-Sé que esto te está afectando. Lo demuestras en las noches. Te escucho. Deberías mejor decirlo y ya, todo volverá a la normalidad, ¿por qué te molestas tanto en protegerlo?

-Callate, tú no sabes de lo que trata esto.

-¿Recuerdas?

Abrió los ojos, lo blanco a su alrededor era aterrador pero no mostró alguna incomodidad. La impotencia seguía presente, presionando ante su gesto infalible.

Con seguridad se sentó, su cinta azul cayó por su hombro, el único color en esa habitación. Su propio color de su piel verde no podría verse debido a las ropas blancas con las que lo cubrieron.

La habitación blanca.

El dolor en sus articulaciones por el menor movimiento hecho desde hace unas horas molestaba, era increíble lo que su cuerpo se entumecia en tan poco tiempo pero estaba seguro que esas siluetas que lo trajeron aquí habrían ayudado en ese estado incompetente.

Su pecho se inflo y soltó el aire en un pesado suspiro.

-¿Lo dirás? ¿Lo dirás? -una voz cantarina se dejó escuchar-. Deberías hacerlo, todo esto es aburrido si no sigue siendo en la misma tonta y para nada agradable habitación. ¿No te cansas?

-¡Hey! YO estaba hablando.

-Yo también puedo hacer eso, imbécil.

-¿Otra vez? ¿En serio no haces caso?

-¿Qué es eso?

La discusión entre esas dos voces eran molestas, y no, no estaba loco. Sabía perfectamente para qué era la habitación, una sala de tortura no pensó que ellos tuvieran algo así y menos usarlo.

Además, no iba a decir nada. Sabían que era leal a su clan, su familia, ¿Para qué entonces?

De todos modos, parte de la tortura era meterse en su cabeza con otros terceros para jugar con su mente como si fuesen sus propios pensamientos.

Hablaban y actuaban como tal.

Irritante.

-¿Lo dirás? -volvio esa voz juguetona.

-No, no lo haré -pese a ello, respondía para escuchar un poco su propia voz y no olvidar que podía hablar.

-¿Por qué no lo dirás?

-¿Dónde está el otro?

-¿Quién?

-Tu compañero. Hace un rato estaban discutiendo.

-No hay nadie aquí, sólo tú.

Bufó, otra vez con esas palabras...

Empezaban a darle miedo de solo pensar esa posibilidad, sin embargo debía de permanecer cuerdo, no podrían sacar nada de él.

Los protegería como sea.

-¿Escuchaste su propuesta? Creo que es lo mejor pues ver a Rafa en estas circunstancias no será agradable.

-¿De qué hablas ahora?

-Hablo de salir, por fin; pero cuando encuentres a Rafa será divertido su reacción pero no para mí, digo para tí.

-La única manera de salir es decircelo.

-Volvió -murmuro sin ganas- entonces nunca saldré de aquí.

-Ver el sol, las estrellas, volver a sentir la cálida o fría brisa chocar con cada uno. Pero lo más importante, tener una compañía sólida, creo que sería mejor para uno.

-No diré nada.

Se movió un poco, las ataduras en sus brazos detrás de su espalda lo mantenían firme pero con las piernas igual de atadas uniendo estas con sus brazos detrás mediante una cadena o algún tubo, no le puso importancia.

Apenas podría pararse con lo limitado que estaba, aún así lo comprobó otra vez.

Con esfuerzo sus pies volvieron a sostenerlo, su debilidad alcanzó el extremo de temblar al simple soporte. Levantó otra vez la mirada algo agotado, buscando sin encontrar la puerta, apoyado en una pared siguió su recorrido; cuatro paredes, cuatro esquinas, ni una grieta.

¿Como es que entrena o salía? Vio arriba, el techo parecía igual de cubierto y sin ningún fenómeno en su superficie. Todo era plano, todo era perfecto y se sentía como un infierno.

Miró atrás suyo, nada cambiaba, las voces se callaron, nuevamente quedaba solo y podría tal vez permitirse algún gesto para desvanecer un poco el peso de la soledad.

¿Hasta cuánto tendría que resistir?

Comenzaba a preocuparse por sus hermanos, por su maestro, por todos los mutantes a los que ayudó a escapar de las garras de...

De...

Una mueca de tristeza se agravó, las lágrimas corrían y sus ojos opacos comenzaron a reaccionar y dar vida al único sentimiento coherente; miedo, el temor de permanecer allí y que todo esto sea en vano.

Ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Ellos en verdad se habrán ido?

¿Lo habrán abandonado?

No, con una risa negó.

Comenzaba a preocuparse por sus memorias, últimamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo y los rostros de sus aliados y enemigos.

Se acurrucó en una esquina, sus llorosos acabaron y se consoló con un sueño próximo, tal vez comenzaba a dormir muchas veces y perdía el progreso del tiempo allí.

Era lo mejor.

Mientras tanto, afuera de esa instalación y con pequeñas ventanas que dejaban ver al cuarto blanco camufladas imperceptible cual pared perteneciente, el Clan del Pie se encontraba espectante y Shredder se quedó viendo a la pequeña tortuga dentro.

-Quiza, era mejor dejar al naranja para hacer esto, está causando muchos problemas.

Despertó, cual pesadilla y con temor recordó a su hermanito y lo que pudo haberle sucedido.

-No no no, cálmate Leo, él estará bien. No le hiceron nada y ya debieron haberlo sacado, y-yo dejé que escapara y permití que me capturen. Él no está aquí.

Trató de cubrirse la cabeza ante la amenaza imaginada pero por las ataduras no podría hacer mucho.

-Lo mejor será permanecer despierto...

Miró a su alrededor encontrando de lo mismo hasta que escuchó otra vez, sin impedirlo volvió a sonreir.

-¿Volviste a una pesadilla? ¡Hombre que eso no es verdad! ¿Cuantas veces te lo dije?

-Ey, ni siquiera sabes lo que ha soñado.

-¿Como no?

-De todas formas, no hay mucho que hacer por acá. ¿Cuanto tiempo ya estás aquí Leo?

-Por lo que calculo, tal vez unos dos días.

-Pensé que eran horas.

La conversación siguió apacible.

Entre tanto, viendo a través de las paredes, un equipo monitoreaba al mutante capturado.

El continuo tecleo de las computadoras manteniendo su vista en las pantallas y de las personas vestidas de blanco con rostro inquietante para cualquiera quedaban cada vez más contentos con los resultados informados y recién descubiertos.

Desde que encontraron la verdad del gobierno, que habían mutantes en la ciudad, seres de su propio planeta que alcanzaron una evolución acelerada e incluso mejorada por una sustancia extraterrestre; se alzaron las voces y se abrieron los ojos.

¡Era ciencia! Con ese objetivo descubrieron tantos entre sus calles durante las noches.

¿Saber qué pasó luego?

Un hombre alto, de gran musculatura se aproximó para conversar con esas personas fascinadas, al intercambiar algunas palabras el ser humano miró con su ojo bueno lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez quedó de uno de sus enemigos.

Ahora, todos ya no eran nada. El clan Hamato desapareció hace unos años ya, se desintegró durante su persecución y los experimentos en tanto tiempo.

Su rostro quemado no se movió, detallando a la tortuga que antes portaria con orgullo su símbolo del clan al igual que su color que lo identificaba.

A decir verdad su resistencia era completamente admirable.

-¿Qué haremos con él ahora señor? -preguntaron atrás-. Ya terminamos con todas las pruebas pendientes que fueron satisfactorias, no tenemos ningún plan más para ocuparlo aquí.

-¿Comprobaron con su análisis de resistencia física?

-Si, señor. Eso fue lo primero que hicimos cuando llegó aquí -otra voz explicó-. No obstante, al desarrollarlo a sus finales se comportó muy violentamente.

Lo miró.

-Se lo explico: mató a sus guardias con los dientes en la última prueba.

-Ahora que compró al mutante y tiene en sus manos esta organización podemos hacer saber que este mutante ya está oficialmente libre de aquí, aunque su comportamiento deberemos de matarlo.

-Comprendo, las tortugas que hallaron luego, ¿qué sucedió?

-Hallaron hace años a otros similares en Canadá y fueron vendidos a Rusia y China. No sabemos exactamente cuántos.

Guardó silencio, si bien terminaron sus asuntos pendientes con el maestro del clan Hamato tuvo curiosidad de sus 'discipulos'.

Ahora con todo aclarado.

Entregó los informes.

Los mutantes encontrados en todo el mundo fueron experimentados y se descubrieron las soluciones a enfermedades como también a guerras recurrentes por conseguir más especímenes.

Era imposible que las otras tortugas estuviesen vivas.

-Matenlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aleta.**


	7. INFIERNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «La fragancia de las flores de primavera y los espantosos retratos de la sangre capturaban el campo de batalla.
> 
> Hombres y mutantes, ambos con distintos orígenes pero el mismo propósito: eliminar a la competencia.
> 
> O al menos eso creía el ser humano»

**Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato / Rafael Hamato / Yoshi Hamato / Kraang.

 **Género:** Misterio, angustia.

 **Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno) / muerte de personajes principales / traición / tragedia / cacería.

 **Número de palabras:** 1869 palabras.

 **Versión:** Tmnt 2012.

* * *

Se fijó a lo lejos, el dia soleado y muestras de nuevos problemas avecinandose era irrelevante por ahora pero consciente de lo que sucedería a futuro poco importó al encontrarle. Sus ojos fijos en su enemigo en potencia, más bien, de su raza, sin embargo bien sabía lo distinto que era para él y sus hermanos, esa palabra que escuchó hace mucho, una figura paterna si se lo podría considerar de esa forma.

Sus ojos azules se movieron cuando lo perdió de vista en el camion de regreso a sus hogares, algo de alivio pasó por su mente cuando pudo volver a encontarlo después de tanto tiempo, era más viejo de lo que recordaba pero ellos también crecieron a partir de ello y los recuerdos siempre estuvieron junto a él.

\--¿Algo que informar? - otra tortuga a sus espaldas se presentó, no se inmutó por la sorpresa aunque desearía no encontrarselo justamente en su turno de guardia. Antes de responder el otro habló-- Están más cerca de lo que esperaba. Debemos volver y comunicarselo.

\--En seguida voy --avisó al no moverse y la mirada levemente fastidiada y con fatiga por sus desvelaciones de noches anteriores, el contrario cerró la boca cuando trató de reprocharle.

\--Sin tardes.

La silueta grande se retiró y la que quedó bajó un rato y se acercó donde los grandes carros de antes. Las pisadas, único rastro de la presencia de los humanos son lo único que quedaron en esas tierras húmedas por el bosque, inconscientemente su mano se dirigió a la cinta de color, rasgada y claramente unida con pedazos e hilos sobrantes debido a los años transcurridos y lo poco cuidadoso con el material, pese a ello lo conservó una vez pensó mejor su valía, suspiró profundamente y meditó lo que haría con lo que vio.

Luego se subió por los árboles volviendo a las alturas seguras como estaba y continuó su rumbo a su propio hogar y a por sus hermanos.

\-----  
\-----

El sonido de los metales chocar, las pocas chispas salir disparadas por las armas y en algunas cortar carne y disfrazarse de su hazaña carmín. Una escena común en el campo de batalla actual.

Lo distinguido, era que los dos bandos vestían de distintas especies, el ser humano no era la única desde que se expuso el mutageno hace muchas décadas atrás.  
De ese modo, las especies evolucionadas luchan contra los humanos para tener un lugar en el mundo que de pronto se volvió tan pequeño.

Volviendo a la batalla desgarradora.

Reptiles de distintos tamaños y algunas especies de mamíferos retrocedían por el desorbitante tamaño de las tropas humanas acompañadas por su tecnología de parte de los mismos quienes trajeron el mutageno, ahora conformando su propiedad en su uso.

\--¡Azul! --grito uno-- ¡Debemos de retirarnos! ¡Vencieron a Leatherhead!

\--Pocas veces diré esto, pero, ¡Naranja tiene razón! ¡No resistiremos mucho!

\--¡Azul!

Un grito de parte del de ojos carmín como advertencia ayudó a desviar un disparo, los nervios de los hermanos disminuyeron cuando concordó con la retirada.

Tomaron a los heridos y como pudieron se fueron trepando utilizando sus habilidades para perderlos fácilmente por su conocimiento mayor de los bosques.

Una vez hecho eso, comenzaron su caminata de vuelta tratando con los convalecientes más graves en el camino.

\--Demonios, sabía que no debíamos de para cerca de las cascadas --pensó en voz alta el genio del equipo encargado.

\--Se acercaron demasiado --El de ojos celestes ayudaba a su amigo cocodrilo como se lo permitía pero tenía la mirada baja ante lo dicho, repitiéndose las palabras de su hermano al salir--. A este paso debemos de buscar otro refugio.

\--No, es demasiado pronto y tampoco podemos mostrarnos tan débiles ante los seres humanos, ¡Seguiremos mostrando debilidad si seguimos escapando! -- contrarió el hermano.

\--Apoyo a Rafael, si seguimos así se adentraran peor y ocasionará puntos más débiles de nuestras fortalezas, una mayor posibilidad de apertura --la gran tortuga con algunos pinchos en su caparazón habló con igual molestia de volver a cargar a compañeros heridos.

Todo el grupo de mutantes reunidos sabían perfectamente lo peligroso que se volvieron los humanos, y los riesgos de quedarse o seguir escapando lamentablemente pelear para ellos no era una opción muy apreciada no sólo por cobardía, también por honor y su poca fuerza. Cada uno con una respuesta propia.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a quien dirigía el camino de regreso.

El de mirada fría y con toques opacos del azul algunas vez vibrante de luz notó los ojos sobre él y sin voltear dió su respuesta ante sus opiniones.

\-- Debo de hablar con el Consejo, sólo ellos podrán ver las posibilidades que tendríamos para otra retirada o bien resistir en este punto para que no halla ningún problema.

\--¿Y cuál sería tu opinión, sin miedo? Apartando el "modo líder" --mencionó el rojo.

El aludido se detuvo un momento, y giró a ver al equipo que guiaba: Rockwell, Slash, Leatherhead, Bepod, sus hermanos y algunos otros compañeros. Todos guardaron silencio a su respuesta.

\--Yo pienso, que sería mejor retroceder.

Notó claro como lo era el agua cuando Rafael cerró sus puños todavía al lado de Slash, entrecerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido por ese acto, conociendolo volvería con los reproches al llegar y no se impresionaria de algunos golpes de parte de este; aún así, cuidar lo mejor que pueda a su familia era lo primordial, no por cobardía, también conocía el nivel de peligro al enfrentar a esos seres de su constante lucha. Por obvias razones no podía decir lo fácil de ser aniquilarlos en una batalla real y no una emboscada como hoy.

En una verdadera, _ellos_ estarían mejor preparados.

Volvió a proseguir con la caminata ya habiendo concluido la conversación sin otra palabra, de acuerdo a los mensajes enviados a la central al llegar podrían atenderlos mejor.

No hubieron muertes, no hoy.

De todas formas, quien llevaba la cinta azul debería de encargarse personalmente del humano que encontró días antes.

Al ingresar a su hogar y dispersos ya, Azul continuó con lo dicho y fue a reunirse y pedir una respuesta sólida, cual sea lo que digan y sabiendo que en realidad las posibilidades de seguir retrocediendo eran casi nulas; protegería y alejaría lo mejor que pudiera a sus hermanos, en especial que a otras especies pese a ser del mismo bando o tener el papel de liderazgo que bien no le agradó, consideró una buena forma de mantener a ralla a sus hermanos.

Una mano con tres dedos lo detuvo en medio, Rojo no se veía nada contento, continuaba el mismo humor desde su opinión.

\--¿Qué sucede Rojo? --cuestiono aún sabiendo la respuesta--. Tengo que apurarme por la respuesta.

\--Deja de ser por una mísera vez el líder mandon y dispuesto a seguir órdenes como un sabueso --sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con los pacíficos del zafiro.

Azul suspiró y asintió. Lo siguió a las habitaciones lo único que esperaba es que pueda salir lo más pronto posible.

\--¿Ahora qué? --preguntó al llegar.

\--Actuas demasiado extraño, sin miedo, lo he notado desde hace unos días. Eres más irritante que de costumbre y esa mirada muerta de intimidación no funciona conmigo para ocultar tus preocupaciones. Así que suéltalo --se cruzó de brazos.

«Como siempre, tan perspicaz» pensó, admiraba eso de su hermano, no obstante, esta vez lo detestó.

\--Sé que no dejaras el tema hasta que lo diga, pues bien, hace unos días me encontré con el humano que les conté --la mirada de Rojo mostró impresión y se tensó. Azul sólo desvió la mirada.

\--¿Estás hablando en serio? Dijiste que habría muerto.

\--Dije que eso era una gran posibilidad. Nunca aseguré nada ya que lo iban a juzgar como un crimen. En todo caso estoy intentando seguir su rastro para hacer un contacto más próximo con é-

\--¡NO!

\-- Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste? --lo miró extrañado.

\--¡No puedes hacer eso Leo! --decirle por ese nombre era completamente peligroso, pero lo ignoró--. Si haces contacto quién sabe qué podría suceder. Recuerda que pasó demasiado tiempo como para que te recuerde es mejor dejarlo como muerto y ya --callo ante la mirada del mayor en pensamiento.

\--No, soy el único que lo recuerda Rojo, sé que puede ser un gran problema pero-

\--¿Y los Generales? ¿Qué hay de ellos? Sabes de las reglas y me impresiona bastante el que quieras romperlas, alguien como tú el más correcto de aquí.

\--Él rompió las reglas para salvarnos, por nosotros es que fue castigado, él nos devolvió a nuestro pueblo a cambio de su vida. Todavía lo considero extraño que se muestre como si nada en sus tropas pero ¡Quién sabe! Nadie conoce como funciona el sistema de los seres humanos.

\--Te estás metiendo en un gran lío si continúas --su preocupación era poco expresada y más si se trataba hacia el líder.

\--Lo sé --acepto--. Pero, tengo que hablarle una vez-

\--¿Por qué demonios querrías hacer eso?

\--Eso no debe serte de importancia.

\--Azul, si sigues as-

\--Hablo en serio Rojo, tengo cosas privadas y no podrás sacarme más que eso --sin una respuesta salió de la habitación y volvió a sus planes originales.

\------  
\--------

\--Entendemos su solicitud --la grave voz del ser se hizo sonar y luego de una breve pausa continuó--. Pero no podemos consentir tu petición joven de Azul, retrocedieron demasiado y si siguen así marcarán un eslabón débil entre nuestras estructuras.

\--Señores kraang No tenemos en nuestras tropas suficientes soldados capacitados, el riesgo de muerte cada vez incrementa y existen más soldados humanos que la vez anterior.

\--Enviaremos a algunos comandantes junto a sus equipos para ayudar. Eso es todo --la gran pantalla se apagó, Azul se levantó desde su posición de reverencia, no había nadie en esa sala de comunicaciones así que se dejó mostrar sacando desde atrás sus manos hechas puños por el enojo.

Cada vez duda más sobre la capacidad de raciocinio de esos seres.

Se encogió de hombros internamente y soltó su enojo, ya tendría tiempo para expresarlo luego, ahora debía partir a su compromiso dentro de las mazmorras en la parte más baja de su base bajo tierra con un acceso fuera del control de los Generales chicle —como los llamaba el de Naranaja—.

Con rumbo descendente y pasadizos secretos se encontró cara a cara con ese ser humano, algo curioso se acercó.

Este hombre se veía viejo pero sus grandes agallas se demostraban de sobra en sus ojos.

Azul rió internamente al reconocer esa mirada en los ojos de su hermano temperamental.

Se aproximó lo suficiente.

\--¿Me recuerdas? Soy yo, Leonardo. Es bueno volver a verte Hamato Yoshi.

\--------  
\------------

Quién iba a imaginarlo, ciertamente esto lo descolocó por completo. ¿Cuándo iba a caber en la razón? Saber la realidad que tornaba ingenuamente de rosa para su buen beneficio y una confianza ignorante en lo que pensó sería mucho mejor. Pero aún por sus esfuerzos olvidó su más grande temor y realidad:

Él nunca podría salvar a su familia.

Encontrarse con ese humano desde un principio se tornó en su fin.

Sólo le quedó una pregunta antes de que las cuchillas de Oroku Saki cortaran su garganta y otro río de sangre lo bañara para succionar su vida que ahora no valía nada, acompañando a sus hermanos en el progreso.

«¿Por qué todos los humanos, son tan egoístas?»

Un grito de la joven traidora, el llanto de terror de una figura borrosa, una que no reconocería más, admiró; y finalmente la risa maniática de quien se hace llamar Destructor resonó ante su caída.

Momentos después, un calor reconfortante lo envolvió.

Qué tonto fue.

~ Aleta


	8. Muestra de lealtad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Se entrenó durante toda su vida. Era fiel a sus conocimientos infundados desde niño. Estuvo listo ante las órdenes y las ejecutaría como sea posible. Completamente consciente que sólo era un peón dentro de juego y actuaría aún si va en contra lo que imaginó correcto.
> 
> Pero entonces, ¿Por qué comenzó a dudar?»

**Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato /Rafael Hamato / Miguel Ángel Hamato /Karai.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte por decapitación / Sangre.

 **Número de palabras:** 11.552 palabras.

 **Versión:** Tmnt 2012. 

* * *

Los entrenamientos continuaron hasta el atardecer ese día, dieron por terminado muy temprano a como se acostumbraba, el como lo pensó se dio la interferencia para el comunicado del maestro Destructor, los ninjas del pie y algunos mutantes fueron llamados como siempre solo que la pequeña diferencia, lo que lo hacia temblar de nervios internamente y preocupado por lo que podria suceder; esta vez él debería ser partícipe también.

Algo no andaba bien, pensó, suficiente era llamar a Bradford, Xever y a la mismisima Karai junto a otros ninnjas como para ser partícipe o siquiera considerado; aumentó su desconcierto al ver a un gran tigre en medio de la sala junto a su maestro Destructor.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cuando su maestro habia llegado de Nueva York? Siempre era recibido con formalidad sin que hubiera uno faltante sin saberlo, parecía con prisa.

De una vez comenzaron con la prescencia de Shredder que aterraba a más de uno. Lo sentenciado por su maestro era ley, por ende no pudo reprochar o cuestionar razones cuando su nombre fue llamado junto al gran felino de nombre Tiger Claw, cual nuevo integrante; y partir junto a él en regreso a destruir al clan Hamato devuelta a Nueva York. Sin explicaciones terminó al concluir con los reportes de su avance en Japón.

Se retiró sin evitar sentir la mirada de TC pesada sobre su espalda. Al salir de la habitacion dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones sin saber cuando ciertamente lo detuvo.

Por dentro de la sala ahora conservando a las dos altas figuras, TC se volvió a su maestro:

__¿Está seguro, maestro, que no será un problema a futuro? Usted lo mantuvo bajo su ala cuando lo encontró bajo los escombros en la alcantarilla, arrastrado por las corrientes, nada asegura que no sea parte de ellos _ sentenció con un gruñido en la dirección donde se habia retirado el pequeño mutante.

Una mano fue levantada y el tigre volvió su atención al mayor del clan.

_No debes de preocuparte, tú eres mi mano derecha de ahora en adelante y me ayudarás a acabar con esas despreciables tortugas criadas por Hamato Yoshi _emitió con rabia contenida escupiendo las últimas palabras_. Así que, cuando volvamos estarás encargado de la tortuga.

_Pero maestr-

_De esa manera, en cuanto haya la minima inseguridad en Darknight, tú personalmente acabarás con él _el tigre se quedó quieto algo imprescionado pero no demasiado por ese comportamiento, todavía seguía incrédulo a sus decisiones y pese a que era una manera de mantener lealtad como fue jurado cada integrante al clan; no pensó deshacerse de uno de los ninjas al que crió y es el mejor pese a su tamaño y juventud. Dejó sus pensamientos cuando la silueta tenebrosa comenzó a moverse.

_Siempre pensé que recoger a un monstruo debió ser cosa de mi curiosidad, aún más entrenarlo y darle un nombre y sitio dentro de mi clan lo cual no debería pasar. Pero parece que me sonríe el destino, si es o no una de las tortugas del clan Hamato es una gran pieza para destruirlos. Pero sé que la lealtad puede ser corrompida pese a todo, en especial cuando se identifique con otros de su especie.

Tiger Claw lo siguió con la mirada, para cuando terminó lo vio de perfil y este simplemente asintió con una reverencia a su presencia. Si era lo que deseaba no debía de contradecirlo.

Una vez partió de su tranquilidad de Japón a Estados Unidos, lo ubicaron en una guarida en la ciudad de Nueva York, no era reconfortable el aspecto, se había acostumbrado donde había vivido desde que tenía memoria y lo peor, no conocía qué hacía allí o si regresaría pronto a su hogar. Observó su estructura antes de entrar: un reloj en lo más alto y tres arcos ornamentados como puertas.

En su interior tenía una amplia sala de conferencias con un trono en un extremo propio de Destructor. Detrás del mismo, un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la calmada ciudad como también darle un aire de intimidación a la sombra que reflejaría y debajo de este un gran estanque de agua. Lo último no tendría mucho sentido a cómo tratara de verlo.

Un toque en su hombro lo hizo voltear encontrándose con el tigre.

_Deberias ir a desempacar, hoy saldremos y te mostraré a los enemigos que amenazan al Clan del Pie.

Asintió y volvió a los largos y angostos caminos.

El tigre quedó observando, comenzó a hacerlo desde que se le encomendó al joven mutante. Negó con la cabeza.

La tortuga de cinta oscura terminó con lo pedido, el espacio era reducido y para nada acogedor, cuatro paredes de un mismo color gris, tal vez sólo faltaría rejas en lugar de puerta para considerarlo una mazmorra. Suspiró, si iba a quedarse allí por mucho tiempo sería mejor acostumbrarse, pensó.

Un mensaje de un ninja del Pie le avisó sobre la salida.

Era casi media noche, muy tarde así que se alistó con su respectiva armadura y unas adicionales que le obsequió Shredder para llegar ahí; curioso, nunca le fue de importancia al maestro como para recibir siquiera una palabra suya, además, con el par de cuchillas retractiles en sus brazos se asemejaba a la armadura de Shredder. Junto a la nueva coraza en su pecho, las vendas ya conocidas oscuras como la noche cubriendo sus extremidades, sus dedos formadas por cicatrices, sólo una parte del resto de castigos en su infancia; tomaron las katanas gemelas posada una en la espalda en diagonal y otra tras su cintura baja, tomó las shuriken y finalmente un wakizashi como complemente en su cinturón. Grabado en sus hombreras el símbolo de tres dedos como en Japón.

Sus ojos zafiro relucian ante la oscuridad que portaba, eso a veces le fue un problema, sus ojos reflejaban demasiado bien sus sentimientos anteriormente, la diferencia es que ahora son opacos y aún así reflejaban tan bello color.

Por último vino la bufanda de un rojo claro y chillón. Ese color también decoraba con algunas partes de sus cintas oscuras. Se cubrió el cuello, la única parte que le agradaba del uniforme era esa.

Sonrió para sí mismo y salió listo a la sala central. Destructor descansaba en su trono, frente a él TC se presentaba igual de armado, además de otros mutantes que no reconocía y a Karai.

Se acercó contuviendo cualquier emoción de volver a ver a la hija de su maestro. Pero las miradas clavadas en él viéndolo en detalle pesó sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a la altura de TC.

Se arrodilló y esperó sus órdenes siendo imitado por el tigre.

Destructor no contuvo su sonrisa detrás de la armadura que lo cubría, observándolo de pies a cabeza todos notaron parte de su plan, Dark se veía como él. Esperaba ver la reacción de las tortugas.

Es un buen soldado, tiene gran potencial pero no serviría alguien así por la simple razón de que no era un asesino nato, su obediencia solía ser limitada ante las torturas y lograba asesinar por una orden directa sin sufrimiento. Considerable fracaso para su clan y un desperdicio de habilidad.

Lo único bueno es que su mente es cerrada a lo que diga, siempre ignorando las palabras de cualquier otro para mantenerse firme.

_Darknight y TC, esta vez saldrán y dirigirán algunos robo Pies para reconocer mejor la ciudad y sus alrededores porque a partir de este momento será su lugar de batalla. Si encuentran al Clan Hamato estudienlos, conocer al enemigo será un buen paso para su destrucción _sentencio.

Ambos mutantes asintieron y con un "si maestro" de parte de TC salieron de la estancia todavía con miradas encima.

_Padre, traer a Darknight no tiene mucho sentido más que despertar la curiosidad en las tortugas. Pensé que al principio Dark te parecía inútil para hacer esto _interrogo por una respuesta lógica cuando las puertas se cerraron. Reprimiendo el sentimiento de preocupación.

_Esto podrá convertirse en una ventaja en las mentes de nuestros enemigos _al no decir nada más y con la llegada de más insistencia de Karai la calló para complementar_. Lo mejor será observar si nos será útil realmente.

Karai bajó levemente la mirada, «esto no podrá traer nada bueno». Solo queda esperar.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

  
La noche apacible, la Luna cual imagen desorbitante expresando más luz que cualquier iluminación artificial como si diera lugar a la tranquilidad para la relajación.

No pensó sentirse así algunas vez, aunque desearía aprovecharlo debía de continuar con las indicaciones y ver las calles que no dormían ni por las noches. El viento en lugar de uno helado se encontró con caricias de este a su rostro descubierto.

Escuchó los gruños del tigre cada vez que se detenían para un breve descanso observando e indicando los lugares para rellenar el mapa desconocido a sus ojos.

Los ninjas acompañándolos parecían muy callados y sin embargo los habían llamado robo Pies, ciertamente no conocía la razón de su presencia nada más que lo ponían nervioso; no eran humanos, era seguro, sólo se encontró algunos de carne y hueso durante su estadía en la nueva guarida. La tecnología para ello no le fue aclarada, al límite de su curiosidad y molestia de su incómoda compañía iba a llamar al tigre para responder pese a que posiblemente este se moleste al intervenir el silencio, pero decidió arriesgarse.

De repente, TC se detuvo abruptamente para apuntarle con la mirada hacia los tejados bajos.

Se acercó un poco al contorno y bajó sus ojos detectando tres figuras corriendo con grandes acrobacias en su paso.

Reconoció al Clan enemigo. Giró al tigre para esperar sus órdenes pero se encontró que este lo estaba observando, extrañado desvió la mirada.

Lo estaba juzgando, quizá por sus capacidades o simplemente pensando en incluirlo o no a batalla.

Finalmente el gran mutante aclaró que debería de prepararse para el encuentro.

_No te sorprendas por lo que veas _le murmuró antes de saltar a los siguientes tejados.  
Dark le siguió con pasos acelerados, un sentimiento de encogimiento lo abrazó cuando cayeron frente a las figuras aparentemente interviniendo entre sus risas y cómodo ambiente.

Los mutantes sacaron sus armas, y se concentraron en sus figuras eliminando cualquier ambiente confortante.

Una vez que las sombras se vislumbraron mejor, tanto Dark como las otras tortugas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante el semejante parecido. Pese a todo su equipo, su plastron y caparazón se veían con claridad.

_¿¡Otra tortuga?! _ademas de la apariencia, los ojos tan brillantes como lo fueron los suyos también era otro punto de desconcierto. Esta vez, el de ojos esmeraldas cuestionó con gran sorpresa que no pudo contener.

_No puede ser.

_¿De dónde salió?

Una tortuga con pecas dejó la impresión y la emoción recorrían sus ojos de alma abierta demostrando su ilusión y fascinación, el color celeste irradiaba eliminando la seriedad de antes.

_¡Esto es genial!

_¡No lo es Mikey! _reprocho el esbelto con unos ojos entre rojos y cafés igual de relucientes que el de verde y no demasiados del sonriente.

_¿Por qué no?

El gruñido los pusieron de nuevo alertas recordando al alto tigre.

_Veamos como les va con nuestro nuevo integrante _hablo con seriedad y la mirada más oscura, tal vez molesto de que lo hallan ignorado tan fácilmente.

_De nuevo tú Garra de tigre _dijo irritado el de cinta roja. Las cintas también eran interesantes, ¿Desde cuándo las usaban?

Los ninjas o robots del Pie con esa apariencia comenzaron el ataque antes de que siga la conversación.

_Fijate en sus movimientos, trata de no cometer sus errores _TC murmuró mientras la batalla comenzaba. Dark olvidó sus pensamientos preguntando la actitud del tigre apenas conocido enfocándose en la orden.

Cada uno era maestro con su arma de combate, sin embargo todavía faltaba. Existían algunos espacios en sus defensas, sorprenderlos no sería fácil pero con buenos movimientos tampoco complicado.

_Matalos _el susurro y la misma mirada cual orden sin vacilación le erizó la piel pero de inmediato sacó un katana y una garra en el otro brazo.

Al primero que encontró fue al más sonriente, sin dudarlo se lanzó en su vista ciega, las cuchillas llegarían al cuello de la tortuga y su decapitación sería limpia y sin dolor.

_¡MIKEY, CUIDADO!

El grito del otro extremo no podría alertar lo suficiente al pecoso para esquivar, por lo que solo pudo apenas voltearse y observar la inminente muerte aproximándose, no obstante, por el rabillo del ojo es que pudo detectar un sai en su dirección. Cambió el ataque del mismo brazo en una fracción de segundo para evitar ser perforado, deteniéndose al lado de su víctima.

_¡Atacar por detrás, no tienes honor! _el grito de rabia del poseedor de ambos sai llegó a su encuentro, dejando atrás a los robo Pies destrozados. Los dos restantes también lo hicieron.

Quedaron en silencio y ningún movimiento hasta que Dark voltease a TC esperando futuras órdenes, molestando de cierta manera a las tortugas.

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres un perro a la espera de las órdenes de tus amos? _no pudo evitar el insulto.

TC sólo asintió, admirando sus movimientos y tampoco con alguna señal de intervención.

«Quizas es una prueba de mis habilidades para el maestro Destructor» consideró, una prueba de su eficiencia, por lo que siempre entrenó para ser incluído en sus tropas formalmente.

Si debía eliminarlos, incluso en su primer día allí; el asesinato y mancharse de sangre era aberrante.

Más aún cuando son tortugas como él, definitivamente era lo que quería Destructor, nadie más que él estaba impresionado en su encuentro, y todos de seguro lo supieron desde un principio.

Levantó una mano con la katana en ella señalando al que era muy temperamental e incitándolo a dar el primer ataque, quizás acabar con el más fuerte podría ejercer temor a los demás.

Presionó los dientes con rabia y sin esperar alguna palabra de su hermano genio por la provocación se lanzó con los sais en mano luego de recuperar el lanzado.

Comenzó con la pelea de tres contra uno, sabiendo de las habilidades del nuevo y según Donatello era mejor una colaboración en equipo.

Dark se movía rápido y cada ataque era para cortar sus gargantas, clavarles en el rostro o simplemente cortarles la cabeza.

No había interrupción o palabra en medio como otros del Clan del Pie. Incluso TC quedó parado sin dejar de observar, desconcertando a los tres.

«¿Una prueba acaso?» pensó Donnie, «esta pelea se inclina mucho más al asesinato a sangre fría, los otros mutantes no hacían aquello, a lo mucho los golpes quedaban en moretones o graves heridas en ocasiones. Pero este sujeto es demasiado peligroso por su manejo de armas de distinto tamaño» esquivó las cuchillas a su cuello, pese a evitarlos las pequeñas heridas comenzaban a hacer algo de efecto.  
«Casi asesina Mikey unas cinco veces, y a Rafa a lo mucho herirlo en los brazos para aflojar de seguro sus ataques que lograba detener y aún más, ganarle en fuerza por lo que sólo utiliza agilidad y velocidad. Por mi parte, desea cortarme la cabeza. De entre todos, Rafa se convierte en su mayor problema además de salvarnos de lo que sería su propósito»

Dejó de pensar cuando un sai salió volando de la batalla, volvió a la realidad para ser cómplice de una katana dirigiéndose a la cabeza de su hermano, antes de su reacción Rafael sujetó con la palma desnuda el filo cortándose por no evitarlo ni con el sai restante. Los ojos de la tortuga del pie se afilaron con molestia, sin ver venir el golpe de Rafa con la empuñadura del último sai directamente en la frente por su cercanía en su distracción.

El golpe lo descolocó un poco, tal y como Donatello pensó no podría soportar golpes directos, con mas confianza en esos cortos minutos de aturdimiento dio una seña a Mikey quien comprendió y ambos atacaron a distancia, Don convirtió su Bo en la Naginata para la ofensiva y Miguel Angel en su fiel kusarigama con su pico en el borde; para dar un golpe final e incapacitarlo Dark apenas viendolo venir fue envuelto por las cadenas de Mikey y Donatello aprovechó para guiar la cuchilla a su cuello, pensó terminar con el combate sin matarlo pero con una amenaza, no obstante la tortuga se aproximó aun con los brazos envueltos al ataque para esquivarlo en lugar de retroceder, sin notarlo tenia los ojos azules a su lado y con la misma cadena ser golpeado en el estomago lanzando también a Mikey para no dañarle. El genio del equipo cayó al suelo y la cadena se soltó por la poca fuerza que lo sostenía por su portador caído.

Dark pudo ser libre al fin y se giró a la restante tortuga que lo había observado, refunfuñó internamente por siempre tener esas miradas inquisitivas estos últimos días.

Rafael suspiró con los brazos cruzados, pensando en su decisión de haber intervenido habría servido de algo. En su lugar estudió un poco al enemigo contrario a sus comunes acciones pero era el líder y por fortuna el mutante del Pie no sacó alguna arma al acercarse a Donatello como algunos ninjas que tuvieran una cuchilla hasta en la boca por lo que no haberlo utilizado quizá tuviera otro motivo para no decir una sola palabra. Su mano sangraba de modo que seguía sosteniendo un sai y el otro guardado, manteniendo la mirada poco emotiva de la tortuga aún por el riesgo de muerte.

_No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? _cuestionó con ligero acento de burla.

Dark respondió con la mirada de pocos amigos, al menos así lo vio Rafael, sacando otra katana de su cintura en posición de ataque, Rafael frunció el ceño (si todo lo que sabes es pelear, por mi no hay problema para entender tu idioma)y se preparó de igual manera.

_¡Darknight! _el grito desvió su atención de ambos a TC_ ya he visto suficiente, es mejor irnos de una vez, el Maestro nos está llamando _Su voz ronca con irritación ordenaron una retirada, ambos se vieron y antes de que la tortuga temperamental dijera algo, Dark enfundó su katana y buscó la otra a unos pocos pasos para hacer lo mismo; una ultima mirada a todo el equipo con los menores recuperándose y siguió tras TC desapareciendo en las tinieblas por la Luna ya escondida.

Las tortugas que quedaban finalmente se recuperaron y decidieron volver a su guarida, y posiblemente relatar este gran parecido a su maestro.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

  
_¡Maestro Spliter, estamos de regreso! _avisó Mikey a su llegada, poco tiempo después apareció su padre saliendo del dojo.

_¿Como les fue hijos míos? Puedo ver que regresaron un poco temprano que de costumbre _sentenció al ver la hora marcada en el reloj de pared.

_¡Nos encontramos con otro integrante del Clan del Pie! _sentenció el mismo con gran efusividad olvidando los moretones de su cuerpo_ Nos dio una golpisa, pero pudimos detenerlo al menos un poco.

_¿Eso es lo que te pone tan feliz Miguel Ángel? _cuestionó extrañado sacando algunos hielos y vendajes para sus hijos.

_No, lo que en verdad importa es-

_Habia otra tortuga, como nosotros sensei _la voz apagada de Rafael intervino el entusiasmo de Mikey ganandose un berriche del menor con pecas. Rafa lo ignoró.

_¿Como era la nueva tortuga? ¿Como Slash? _ cuestionó.

_N-no sensei, era igual a nosotros, casi de nuestro tamaño, piel verde clara y-

_¡No olvides los ojos azules! _como venganza le intervino Mikey al líder de rojo.

Los tres terminaron mirando al maestro como si buscaran algo todavía no cuestionado esperando una respuesta negativa o algo simple como un asentimiento sin mucha importancia al asunto. En cambio, y como mal augurio Sensei terminó dejando caer los hielos chocando contra el suelo con un sonido sordo para permanecer en silencio, los vio incrédulo un corto segundo y volver a su mirada con preocupación. Lo que exaltó a los mutantes menores.

_¿Tiene algo que decirnos, Sensei? _cuestionó Donatello con voz débil y flaqueante por el repentino silencio y tristeza en su mirada.

Otro momento así lo que mataba de nervios a los chicos, casi confirmando algo no posible convirtiendo su charla casual a lo que no podría ser un desastre y al ver sus acciones de su padre esto no podría salir nada bien.

Sensei se sentó en medio, y notaron una vacilante mirada que no desapareció de su rostro, la presión en el aire podia cortarse con un cuchillo y sus ojos de colores brillantes posaron en los del maestro del Clan, esperando impacientes.

La rata suspiró relajando sus nervios y luego de mucho tiempo ya transcurrido confirmó sus sospechas.

_Sí, Donatello. Por favor, nuevamente descríbanme a la tortuga que vieron _sentenció con voz apagada y las manos juntas sobre la mesa, todos se acomodaron mejor por una proxima charla larga y Donatello fue más específico con los detalles; una vez terminó y el maestro halla meditado regulando sus emociones terminó suspirando para finalmente verles, soltando las palabras:

_Todo indica que es Leonardo _anticipando mayores preguntas de las tortugas continuó levantando su mano para hacerlo con calma_. Leonardo, fue su hermano perdido.

Las miradas de todos se plasmaron y de inmediato no contuvieron muchas más preguntas.

Splinter, con paciencia tuvo que responderles con la verdad que había enterrado hace muchos años atrás solo que esta vez la desgracia pareció llegar, uno de sus hijos, terminó convirtiéndose en un soldado del Pie.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

  
La guarida del Pie fue visualizada por fin, ingresaron sin prisa y TC le pidió acompañarlo nuevamente a la sala central para dar su informe de progreso. Tal como los dejó, Karai y los demás mutantes permanecieron allí junto a Destructor esperando, debieron interrumpir una charla pues Karai parecía furiosa con el líder del clan pero al voltear cambió su semblante al neutral de siempre.

Ambos ingresaron sin las miradas de los demas esta vez.

_¿Cómo les fue su exploración? _cuestionó el de armadura.

_Recorrimos gran parte de la ciudad, Maestro Shredder, pero en el camino nos encontramos con las tortugas _ habló arrodillado_. Como lo esperó, Dark cumplió con sus órdenes y peleó con ellos, sus movimientos son buenos y pudo defenderse de los tres ataques y salir sin mucho esfuerzo de las complicaciones, no intervine, hasta que me comunicó el regreso.

Destructor desvió la mirada a la tortuga.

_Muy bien, puedes retirarte Darknight, debo hablar con los demás.

La tortuga asintió saliendo de la vista de los demás presentes.

_Garra de tigre, ¿hubo algo interesante durante su pelea? _ el tigre se puso de pie para responder.

_No un gran cambio, maestro, pero las tortugas tampoco dijeron algo distinto a su sorpresa por ser de su especie.

_Tal vez será mejor verlo en los próximos días, en cuyo caso puede ser aprovechado cualquier debilidad de las tortugas y la rata _Sentenció. Todos escuchaban lo dicho y según a sus ordenes cuando quedaron a solas, cualquier duda de la tortuga debía de ser comunicada en próximas misiones. Con ello, todos pudieron retirarse.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

  
La tortuga continuó en la base sin interferir más en la exploración, en ocasiones alcanzando conversar con Karai. Antes de que lo devuelvan al trabajo de entrenamiento u otras trivialidades que antes hacía en Japón.

Sus deseos por esas tortugas eran internos, además pedir explicación estaba fuera de sus límites para con el Foot Clan, la última vez que lo hizo aprendió una importante lección sobre el poco peso de su palabra. Por lo que terminó guardando silencio.

Al cabo de una semana le llamaron nuevamente para acompañar a Karai y un grupo reducido del Clan.

Salieron casi llegada la media noche, todo su equipo continuaba algo pesado y su amiga no brindó ninguna palabra durante el trayecto. Ni siquiera insistió pues lo único que sus órdenes dirigieron fueron acompañarla, tampoco es que supiera el lugar al que se dirigían con tanto sigilo.

Llegaron cerca de un museo.

Se detuvieron y Karai se fijó debajo a unos metros de ellos, sonriendo luego de encontrarlo; Dark disimuladamente terminó haciendo lo mismo.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver nuevamente a esas tres tortugas que se encontraban esperando o solo se detuvieron a discutir.

_Dark_ Karai le llamó, de inmediato giró a verla_. Esas tortugas nuevamente se encuentran distraídas, ¿Por qué no les damos una bienvenida?

El nombrado se extrañó ante la emoción de la chica, no parece que estuviese hablando de una confrontación. Pero después de tantos años sin verla tal vez halla cambiado.

Volvió su vista hacia abajo con un asentimiento.

Karai mandó a los del Clan a otra zona, se sentía perdido, no parecían ir directo a las tortugas sino al museo. Entonces tal vez eran ellos quienes servirían de distracción mientras ocurría el robo.

Karai saltó y Dark le siguió, aterrizando frente a los mutantes.

Al encontrarse nuevamente, Karai dio una mirada discreta al de rojo y este mismo asintió levemente, manteniendo en todo momento su vista en él, al igual que los demás quienes permanecieron callados de repente.

«¿Qué trataban de hacer?»

Dejó de pensarlo cuando las tortugas desenfundaron sus respectivas armas.

Karai hizo lo mismo por lo que tuvo que imitarles y saltaron al enfrentamiento.

Karai se dirigió a unos dos dejandolo con el rojo quién, desde el anterior enfrentamiento; le causaba suficientes problemas. Suspiró internamente antes de que sus armas choquen. Una sonrisa apareció en la tortuga de nombre Rafael, mientras contenían esa posición hizo una mueca.

_¿Ah? Pareces algo aburrido, tal vez volver a encontrarnos te molesta de alguna forma _Dark mantuvo silencio transmitiendo mediante su mirada su molestia por volver a ver esos ojos burlones_. Es una pena que no puedas responder a nada. Tsk.

Su chasquido se debió al incremento de fuerza por parte de la tortuga en silencio. En cambio, Rafael pudo controlarlo rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño todavía.

_¿No te pareció extraño ser tan similares? _Dark mostró sorpresa, pero volvió a mirarle molesto_. Nosotros estábamos de igual manera, pero logramos descubrir la razón.

De repente, Dark se separó de Rafa tomando desprevenido al de rojo. Ahora con una distancia entre ambos, Rafael continuó.

_Te llamaron Darknight, ¿No? Yo creo que Leonardo hubiese sido mucho mejor.

Dark afiló su mirada, sin confianza en sus palabras y manteniendo su defensiva, la tortuga de rojo por el contrario bajó un poco sus sais y lo vió serio y con otro sentimiento que no pudo identificar.

_Sé que debes de estar confundido, incluso a nosotros nos costó hacerlo. Pero, debes de confiar en nosotros. Somos iguales, y no somos capaces de dañarte. Sin embargo, Destructor te está usando para dar un bajo golpe a nuestro maestro.

La tortuga de ropajes negros se perdió en medio de la conversación unilateral. No entendía de lo que hablaba y mayores preguntas tomaron su mente como el que Karai y los demás no los encontraba o no estaban cerca de ellos porque no escuchaba por ningún lado el choque de cuchillas por su pelea.

De repente, algo hizo click, el poder ser perspicaz por la falta de algún comentario logró encajar las piezas que desde que llegó lo inquietaban.

Sin rastro de ella, y aún así vio algo de humo a lo lejos por donde se dirigieron los robots anteriormente. Una trampa.

Las miradas y las palabras de estos días, su amiga había cambiado sus actitudes naturales y el respeto ante su propio padre y maestro. Además, enviarlo ahí y abandonarlo sabiendo que la última vez las tortugas necesitaban apoyo mutuo para luchar contra él, ahora hablaba cosas que no tomaba atención por observar sus detalles.

¿Lo creían idiota?

Karai, su amiga, era un traidora. No entendía las razones, ella sabía que mataron a su madre y aún así, como ahora, tal vez le lavaron el cerebro.

Estas tortugas, borró sus pensamientos sobre estas al conocerlos, su clan era tan o más sucio que el suyo, no estaba orgulloso de pertenecer al Foot Clan, pero tenía la deuda de haberlo criado y lo menos que podría hacer era devolverlo con lo mejor que podía.  
Mancharse de sangre terminó siendo parte del trato, aceptó que él era una escoria.

Pero pensó que los 'heroes de Nueva York', serían todo lo contrario y podrían detenerlos.

Presionó su mandíbula con rabia. Quizá todo este mundo esté podrido.

Sin aviso, corrió a Rafael, el contrario se había acercado un poco por que el otro no parecía responder con algún movimiento por todo lo que contó. Su impresión fue mayor cuando la katana fue para su pecho sin mediar más que una mirada que irradiaba ira.

No podría detenerlo, y eso por un momento le dio algo de satisfacción ver el rostro del rojo una vez que también supo de su desventaja y próxima muerte.

Rafa cerró los ojos, pero para sorpresa del posible asesino, su katana fue desviada por el golpe de un brazo protegido de metal y sin aviso una patada lo mandó a volar unos metros atrás.

Los gritos llamando a Rafael llenaron sus oídos. Se paró lo mejor que pudo, visualizando lo que deseó negar.

Karai estaba frente suyo, mirándolo con decepción mientras su porte protegía a las tortugas.

La tortuga se levantó impresionada, sin quitar los ojos de Karai, luego terminó mirándola indiferente como acostumbraba con su enemigos, alzó su katana que todavía sostenía y la señaló en su dirección.

Karai en cambio, no se movió incluso cuando fue acompañada por las demás tortugas a sus costados, tomando listas sus armas.

Quedaron en silencio.

La rabia en su interior pudo más que su autocontrol, además del dolor en su propio corazón incrementó cuando ella le miró con lástima. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¡Claro que no! Unos gruñidos lograron salir tensando a los mutantes.

La desventaja era mayor esta vez, las habilidades de Karai estaban a par de la suya, o al menos eso creía por no verla luchar en mucho tiempo. Mantuvo su katana en alto, si pudiese gritaría a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía internamente, no era necesario decir que él conocía lo bueno y lo malo, él era el malo, y se suponía, ellos los buenos.

Pero, llegar a poner a su mejor amiga en contra suyo, romper su amistad tal vez fue mucho peor y eso no merecía ser parte de las acciones de un _héroe._

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos, Donatello pensó que quizá su plan debería de retroceder, no estaba funcionando pese que Rafael contó todo lo que descubrieron, no contó que lo atacara sin importarle. Supuso que quizá, no deberían volver a intentarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo reaccionar? Era demasiado violento y esa rabia como la de algún animal irracional.

_Amigo, no te haremos daño _la voz suave de Mikey concentró la mirada de todos_. Somos tus amigos, sólo queríamos hablar, por eso Karai te trajo aquí. Por favor escúchanos.

_No es posible _la voz de Karai sonó preocupada y decepcionada, girando a su amigo de la infancia_. Destructor le lavó el cerebro desde pequeño, y pese a que también fue mi caso, no los conoce y sólo se limita a las órdenes del Clan, no tiene personalidad propia. Lo lamento, parece que todo esto será inútil después de todo.

_¡No lo creo! Él puede, es nuestro hermano, tú reaccionaste a las palabras de nuestro sensei porque era tu padre, todos podemos hacerlo por que es de nuestra sangre. Él muto con nosotros, puede estar de nuestro lado, sólo debemos intentarlo con otros métodos.

Su insistencia no se asemejaba a algún berrinche, más bien estaba seguro de sus palabras. Entre toda esa conversación Rafael y Donatello no perdieron de vista al enemigo, sabían lo imprudente que es desviar su atención y sin pensarlo los mataría.

Dark se recompuso más firmemente bajando en poco su katana, escuchando la pequeña discusión, atento de igual manera a los otros dos. Su postura ligera también relajó un tanto a los demás.

Era absurdo, pensó la tortuga del Pie, tanto que tal vez el ambiente dejó de sentirse amenazante. Tener a Karai a unos pasos y pese a sus ganas de ejecutarla por traición, también sentía pena por lo que enfrentaría si en todo caso se enfrentaba a Destructor, si de alguna forma regresan juntos.

Llevarla muerta o con vida, ese era el trato para cualquier traidor, pero imaginó que su padre sería quien debería de conocer su sentencia. La única molestia era deshacerse de esos cuatro.

Antes que hacer algún movimiento, se fijó en otras sombras, no estaban solos y no parece que ellos se dieran cuenta en absoluto. Irónico, giró su cabeza hacia atrás, por fin Rafael y Donatello lo siguieron y dieron con un montón de robots del pie, rodeandolos desde los tejados, llamaron a quienes quedaban dejando su discusión.

_Karai, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿No dijiste que los robots con los que llegaste eran los únicos que los acompañaban?

_Y era verdad, no entiendo cómo es que llegaron más _se alistaron, Dark permaneció callado admirando a las figuras, parecían soldados prometedores con aquel silencio.

_Parece que nos encontramos con una traidora _la mosca apareció en uno de los extremos, se ganó la mirada fiera de la kunoichi.

_Otra oportunidad para terminar con los discípulos del Clan Hamato _el tigre sonrió al verlos como los otros mutantes.

Los héroes vieron la gravedad de la situación, Karai giró a ver al mutante todavía parado observando a sus compañeros mutantes del Pie.

_¿Fuiste tú Dark? _cuestiono, ocultando sus nervios por el grave problema en el que se metieron. Sabían que llegaría, pero tuvieron cegada confianza en que la otra tortuga reaccionara o al menos tenga pizca de curiosidad sobre su pasado. La posibilidad de haber sabido todo esto era escasa y más el haberlos delatado. Aún así, no imposible.

Sus ojos asesinos por primera vez hacia ella eran suficientes para saber que es mucho más fiel a Destructor de lo que imaginaba.

_No, en realidad no fue nadie, Karai _la voz profunda y levemente ocultadno su amenaza mandaría escalofríos a cualquiera, el líder del Foot Clan, apareció entre sus soldados robot al lado del gran tigre y con toda esa armadura, garras desenfundadas y la mirada oscurecida y fría_ La única culpable eres tú.

Dark se mantuvo al margen, decir que estaba impresionado era poco, daba la sencacion de un enfrentamiento final entre los clanes y sólo faltaba el toque de la presencia del clan Hamato ahora rodeado y mundanamente amenazado. Por lo que pensaba ¿Dónde estaría?

Escucho su nombre por la voz de su tutor, el alto tigre lo llamaba a su posición para comenzar. Sin importar más, terminó por girarse e ir rumbo a su clan pero fue detenido por un grito.

_¡Leonardo! _Miguel Ángel alzó la voz, temeroso por las próximas posibles reacciones.

Tiger Claw iba a llamarlo nuevamente, pero la cuchilla de Destructor frente suyo lo detuvo. El señor del Clan admiraba la escena, TC sabía muy bien lo que esperaba, giró a ver lo que haría aquel cachorro solitario ante los de su propia sangre, esperaba que no haga ninguna cosa estúpida.

Dark volteó a verlo, extrañado por el nombre que por todo ese alboroto y como iban las cosas de alguna manera imaginó que se dirigía a él. Mirarlo a los ojos confirmó aquello, ganando la mirada de todo ese clan corrupto. Frunció el ceño delatando su molestia, con su misma expresión dio pie a continuar.

Rafael observó esto, y parecía que todos los del Foot clan permanecían en silencio quietos, no, esperando algo. ¿Una burla por parte de Shredder? Lo más posible y seguro, pero de todas maneras, pese a ser este su entretenimiento no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad por su orgullo.

Suspiró internamente, y se dirigió a la tortuga enemiga.

_Escucha, odio repetirlo nuevamente en especial en esta situación _sus hermanos lo vieron, Karai sólo asintió para que continuara_. Pero, de todos modos si nos vamos a ver como enemigos, creo que sería mejor que conozcas tu pasado, así estaríamos en paz con la deuda de nuestro maestro si tan solo escucharas lo que intentamos decirte _sintio la mirada pesada de la tortuga, como recriminandolo por cualquier cosa que dijera a continuación. Pese a ello pensó en algo directo en contra de perder tiempo y aún así se puso nervioso_. Nosotros... nosotros somos tus hermanos.

Un silencio breve lo continuó, hasta que un estallido de carcajadas resonaron fuertemente, Shredder reía con fuerza y pese a su máscara podían ver su enorme sonrisa a través de esos ojos siniestros y llenos de ironía.

Ante todo ello, Dark sólo mostró sorpresa ante lo escuchado hasta que resonó la carcajada de su maestro, por primera vez en años lo vio con sus inseguridades sin molestarse en ocultarlas como lo habían criado. Sus emociones se dispararon al escuchar esa palabra y por fin un sentimiento de regocijo e incredulidad surgió en su ser, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño tardado viendo por primera vez su alrededor sin saber qué sentir realmente. Por fin sus ojos mostraron duda lo que se captó en cada etapa por ambos clanes, ambos grupos de mutantes.

TC bajó la mirada y tomó la empuñadura de su arma, era su palabra ante Destructor y como guerrero fiel deberá de cumplir su orden.

Cayó en la trampa, eso deseaba al principio y todo estaba listo a la menor oportunidad, pero parece ser insuficiente ahora, Shredder dejó sus risas y observó al tigre diciendo con la mirada sus siguientes movimientos, lo detuvo, sus ojos del hombre sin corazón delataron un nuevo plan, un nuevo movimiento para satisfacerle. Lo temía pero no podría interponerse, en solo poco tiempo se había acercado al guerrero y aprendió de él algunas cosas sustanciales. Y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Este lugar no encontraría honor, eso era lo de menos y a eso se sometieron cuando ingresaron al clan.

Una señal de su mano y todos los robots se lanzaron sin previo aviso, comenzó la batalla sorpresa la orden fue clara y pese a la conmoción que sufrió Dark, al ver esto apenas alcanzó su katana más por costumbre pero todavía indeciso.

Antes de acatar las órdenes, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo giró y reconoció la grave armadura de su maestro, se quedó de piedra, el miedo lo invadió al verlo demostrándolo en sus facciones. Ante eso, Shredder sólo brindó una ancha sonrisa.

Los recuerdos encerrados eran levemente iluminados pues bien, no lo había recogido lo suficientemente pequeño como para olvidar, y esa era la razón por la que lo trajo allí, por lo que le encontró utilidad.

_¿M-maestro? _la tortuga dudaba pero se mantenía firme, los recuerdos que le azotaron en un instante y sin compasión fueron sobre otras tres tortugas a las que cuidaba junto a su padre rata.

Él era como su mayor, siempre los cuidó y protegió, los colores de sus ojos los reconoció pese a ser muy pequeño tenía esa responsabilidad de proteger a quien era el más débil. Ese sentimiento de calor familiar le llenó, uno que nunca creyó capaz de sentir. ¿Estaría exagerando? Quizás esas memorias no significarían nada porque ahora él fue criado por el enemigo, debía una deuda al clan del Pie y tal como lo imaginó Shredder, dejó de temblar y con una mirada de temor se mantuvo firme a su lado. Entendiendo su origen, él es parte del Clan del Pie aunque ya no lo desee, más bien, aunque quiera aclarar su mente para tomar una decisión. Hacía falta un impulso.

_Sé que los recuerdas, pero ahora eres parte de mi Clan, de mi familia y nos juraste lealtad. Te crié desde que te encontré y no te abandoné como lo hizo Hamato Yoshi, la detestable rata en la que se convirtió. Te dejó, pero yo te di un hogar a base de la lealtad. De todos modos, ellos alejaron a mi hija de mi lado y quieren llevarse a otro de mis integrantes porque saben que la lealtad se puede confundir con simples recuerdos ya enterrados y cicatrizados. Ellos son igual o peores que nosotros.

Las manos de la tortuga se presionaron en puños hasta temblar, una buena señal para continuar.

_Entre todo este mundo, todos están corruptos. No existe honor de por medio.

Los ojos azules se enfocaron con pensamientos distintos y bien aclarados a las tortugas sobrantes.

_Si quieres corregir tu error y no terminar como lo hará Karai, será mejor que termines aceptando tu nuevo hogar. Ellos no tendrán otra forma de atacar.

Darknight empuñó su katana cuando dejó de sentir el peso de la mano en su hombro y la silueta que hasta momentos lo cubría ante el reflejo de la Luna se retiró.

La batalla entre ambos clanes terminó en varios daños, y pese al cansancio entre sus integrantes restantes, sólo quedaron unos cuántos robo-pies, los mutantes y la humana.

_Donatello _con su respiración agitada se volvió a agrupar con sus hermanos espalda a espalda por ese breve descanso, una leve mirada bastó para asegurarse del daño a su equipo, Donnie se encontraba con raspones y algunos moretes y Mikey terminaba de la misma manera pero sangraba por su frente envolviendo el líquido por su bandana.

Podían resistir, y ante la llamada del líder Donatello habló.

_Ya lo hice, tenemos que dar algo de tiempo.

_No tenemos mucho.

Rafael se fijo en el tigre todavía inmóvil en su posición. Los demás mutantes del Foot Clan estaban con el mismo aspecto que el de ellos o incluso algo peor, Rahzar y Xever terminaron inconscientes. Sabía perfectamente que todo eso era para agotarlos, lo lograron pero no se rendirían tan fácil. Suspiró para calmarse, TC y Destructor no hicieron más que detenerse a mirar. Además que la tortuga que su padre delató ser su hermano mayor, esa figura que pensó sólo era su imaginación de su nublada mente; no lo veía por ningún lado.

_¿Eh?

De repente, tuvo a Shredder frente suyo, no lo notó hasta que sintió el golpe en la boca de su estómago, se dobló y el aire escapó de sus pulmones sin compasión; todavía permaniendose en el puño del señor del Clan.

_¡¡RAFAEL!!

Escucho el grito de sus hermanos al darse cuenta de su estado. Su mirada se nublo por momentos, con solo ese movimiento lo podía dejar inconsciente; sin embargo se negó a dejar a sus hermanos así. A las manos de ese hombre cruel y lo que podría suceder con su Clan.

Era su deber como líder.

En un golpe de adrenalina sujetó firmemente el sai que le quedaba en mano e intentó apuñalar apuntando al cuello.

Como lo esperó se alejó rápidamente, sus ojos de un color esmeralda giraron a sus hermanos y a Karai notando cómo comenzaron batalla con TC.

_Eres muy noble. Pero eso no es más que un estorbo _Shredder tomó su atención, parecía enfocado en él y no dejaría que tome por sorpresa a sus hermanos.

_ _Resiste, sólo un poco más_ _y con esos pensamientos se abalanzó al enemigo frente suyo.

_Tú no me interesas en absoluto. _esquivo las cuchillas y entre saltos alcanzó unos kunai para lanzarlos logrando unos rasguños en el rostro_. Sea lo que sea que están pensando hacer por no escapar como siempre, no logrará nada; pero me da la motivación de que todo esto termine ¡CON ESTA BATALLA!

Un puño cerrado y apenas bloqueandolo y Rafa cayó algunos metros atrás, se levantó nuevamente hasta que un grito detrás suyo fue suficiente para voltear y observar la caída de su hermano intelectual, abriendo una manta leve de sangre desde su propio cuello y hombro, una cortada que se extendía, el causante, la tortuga a quien deberían de abrir los ojos.

No lo notó desde un principio, y esto era su mayor temor en todos los casos

Miguel Angel estaba a unos cuántos metros y fue él quién gritó el nombre de su hermano esbelto pero sin poder moverse cuando cayó. Decir que Karai estaba sorprendida era poco, de inmediato ambos conectaron mirada y decidieron que era el límite, deberían escapar o terminarían peor.

Donatello terminó golpeando el suelo expandiendo un poco el color carmín a su alrededor, la herida no era letal, al menos todavía no. El movimiento sorpresa lo sería si Donnie no lo hubiese visto en poco tiempo, tal vez le habría volado la cabeza con ese corte apenas redireccionado con su Bö.

La tortuga causante se alejó tan pronto como dio el ataque separándose de Karai cuando reaccione.

TC observó esto, combatía con la kunoichi y pese a lo sucedido terminó retrocediendo preguntándose sobre el nuevo plan del maestro, casi adivinandolo. Un gruñido salió entre sus colmillos y su ceño se frunció girando a Shredder.

¿Realmente acabarían todo esa noche?

Karai viendo su distracción, balanceó su cuerpo tomando impulso y salto empujando el pecho del tigre dejándolo caer a unos metros, dirigiéndose al herido medio consciente y llamando a Mikey para ayudarla.

Rafael dio una breve mirada al enemigo que abandonó y Shredder ya se encontraba acercándose. Con solo un sai, volvería a enfrentarlo protegiendo su escape. La tortuga terminó siendo su enemiga y por si no fuera poco otra gran desventaja era el tiempo. Donatello cayó inconsciente y posiblemente podria desangrarse. Deberá enfrentar a Shredder y si hace falta a la tortuga para ganar tiempo no obstante, era consciente que quizás no aguantaría mucho.

Mikey volteó a la tortuga, con las esperanzas destrozadas y el temor en su voz.

_¿Los elegiste a ellos? _una afirmación a los demás y una cuestión para sí mismo pese a los hechos. Se sentía herido. Recordaba la silueta de la tortuga cuando niños, nunca se lo dijo a nadie pero siempre pensó en que faltaba uno, una parte importante. Recordaba claramente sus ojos y su voz una vez le fue revelado que era real, un hermano mayor perdido de la boca de su padre y maestro. Su emoción fue mayor una vez se vio las posibilidades que los recuerde según lo que analizó Donatello_ ¿¡Por qué no contestas!?

Las lágrimas no ayudaban verle fuerte aún cuando deseaba mantener la calma. Su dolor se convirtió a pena y odio, su hermano estaba muriendo sino fuese por su agilidad ya no estaría respirando. Dañó a su familia, y eso era imperdonable, si alguna vez fue esa tortuga que lo miraba con amor y determinación entonces murió hace años.

Transformando sus nunchakus en la kusarigama, su mejor aliada era la distancia pero en estos momentos no lo consideraría, tomó del mango el arma y corrió al ataque a la tortuga con katana. Ignoró los gritos de Rafael y de Karai.

Los ojos cielo y los zafiro dieron contacto, Dark esquivó su primer arrebato al igual que el segundo, todas con el arma en punta, la única cuchilla a su mano del menor pero con gran furia en su mirada. Dark se limitaba a evadir, consciente y sorprendido por esa rabia aunque debería habérsela esperado.

Su katana se movió para detener uno de esos ataques y empujando de una patada a la tortuga de pecas dándose por fin un respiro.

_¡Miguel Ángel! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Acompaña a Karai! _el grito del líder no era escuchado por nadie.

Mikey se recompuso, en pie terminó por ver a su hermano nuevamente en batalla con Destructor y a Karai llamándolo con la mirada pero atenta a los movimientos del enemigo.

Deberían de haber llegado ya, pasó demasiado tiempo y comenzaba a dudar de que hallan descubierto su plan y los del Clan del Pie fueran a interceptarles en medio camino.

TC apareció de lado de Dark llamando su atención, en gran tigre tenía mirada en la kunoichi y de inmediato Mikey se interpuso, dos contra uno, comenzó a arrepentirse de su movimiento dejándose llevar por sus emociones que normalmente nunca influían tanto en él. El escape no sería más una posibilidad, por fin sintió el terror por sus acciones, giró a ver a Donatello y su piel comenzó a ponerse pálida, Donnie todavía no daba señales de responder y no podía acercarse a revisarle.

Karai nuevamente sacó su shikomizue con su mano libre, el tiempo se estaba acabando.

De repente otras figuras se lanzaron a los dos integrantes del Clan del Pie. Darknight y Tiger Claw lograron esquivarlos y detener sus ataques antes de poder identificarlos.

Slash se lanzó a TC con su gran mazo con pinchos y para sorpresa de los clanes, una katana chocó contra la de Darknight encontrándose frente a frente con una gran rata vestida con una túnica roja oscura y cubriendo parte de su rostro con su capucha del mismo. Sus ojos del mismo color carmín resaltaban con una expresión que se determinó odiar; decepción.  
Sus armas se mantenían en contra el otro con fuerza temblando un poco para mantenerse firmes, las empuñaduras y sus clanes grabados eran diferentes.

Azul, el color azul le dio otro recuerdo que deseó reprimir pero fue empujado en su despiste logrando permanecer en pie y apenas notando el golpe en su estómago que lo hizo volar unos metros esta vez cayendo a unos cuantos pasos de la batalla de su maestro.

Shredder notó aquello, volteó a encontrarse con Hamato Yoshi descubriendo su rostro al lado de más aliados mutantes.

Rafael al verlos retrocedió alcanzando a Karai y Donnie, a este último tomándolo en brazos y dispuesto a regresar a las alcantarillas pero fue detenido por Rockwell, el mutante se acercó a Donnie para atender si su herida podría estar verdaderamente grave.  
Unas vendas cubrieron la herida.

_Él estará bien, todavía tenemos tiempo para atenderlo sólo el golpe en la cabeza fue lo suficiente para noquearlo _aseguro dando una mirada tranquila al hermano de rojo.

Rafael suspiró aliviado, Mikey también se acercó a sus hermanos y el miedo desapareció hasta que ambos se enfocaron al clan enemigo quienes volvieron a agruparse.

TC gruño, ahora la situación se volvió en su contra.

_No es necesario que hagas esto, Oroku Saki _Yoshi habló calmadamente al de armadura.

_No habrán dos clanes después de esta batalla. ¡Hoy tendrá que terminar todo Hamato Yoshi! _su terquedad se mantendrían hasta el final, su garras fueron expandidas poniéndose en posición de batalla siendo seguido por los otros dos que quedaban a su lado_ Por fin podré exterminarte como la sucia rata en la que te convertiste.

Los aliados se enfocaron y Rafael y Miguel Ángel volvieron a tomar sus armas, protegiendo a Donatello y Karai esta última recién sintiendo la hoja que cortó a lo largo su pierna, poco profunda pero lo suficiente como para no poder levantarse.

Yoshi dio una última mirada a sus hijos y una leve a la tortuga al lado de Destructor, lamentándose internamente sus acciones pasadas y las que ocurrirán.

Otra batalla inició, combatieron entre los maestros del clan y TC contra algunos mutanimales y su líder.

Darknight terminó con dos humanos que no vió antes y las dos tortugas.

_¿Era de este de quién hablaban? _el muchacho expresó con una máscara de hockey y equipado con un palo del mismo tipo de juego_. Si que se parecen demasiado, pero es una lástima que no haya funcionado el plan _. Se escuchaba molesto observando las heridas de sus amigos.

_Dejate de juegos Casey, este mutante es muy peligroso _Rafael intervino a su lado habiendo recuperado su otro sai_. Y esta vez, no podrá burlarse de nosotros.

Ambos humanos asintieron permaneciendo alertas.

Dark suspiró, no importandole mostrarlo, desde que esos recuerdos impactaron su mente de una forma, no, demasiado molesta por tan solo unas palabras que bien podían ser mentiras o un hechizo ridículo. Las memorias no dejaron de llegar, los ojos curiosos, con admiración y los de orgullo de la misma rata de antes que deseó nunca conocerlo.

Todo su cuerpo pesaba, las cuchillas y todo su armamento solo estorbaba, y pensando aún en quitárselo imaginó que el peso no disminuiría demasiado.

Si, lo que reprimía su pecho era la culpa e impotencia.

Lo que dijo Destructor, un acto vano de convencerlo que todo puede ser ruin, que no hay héroes a los que verdaderamente admirar o siquiera encontrar.

_"Pero ahora eres parte de mi Clan, de mi familia y nos juraste lealtad"._

Y eso tal vez sea el mayor peso y origen de sus decisiones. Es consciente que ensució sus manos desde temprana edad, que no tuvo nunca oportunidad de elegir o comentar nada en contra de su maestro. Bien o mal lo crió, y pese alejarlo de su familia, gracias a él puede verlos una vez más. Él se perdió de pequeño, cayó y se dejó llevar por las corrientes al tratar de salvar a Miguel Ángel, Splinter trató de salvarlo pero solo pudo sujetar a Mikey antes de que caiga y sea arrastrado.

Sus ojos cayeron mostrando algo de tristeza, quizá sea la última vez que tendrían este encuentro y su cabeza daba vueltas por sus memorias que todavía deseaba convencerse eran mentiras.

Pero el dolor y pena no podría originarse de la nada.

Soltó un poco la bufanda de su cuello, sacó algunas cuchillas y kunai en su brazo libre entre sus dedos y se posicionó listo. Las tortugas y los dos humanos que discutían desde hace un rato lo imitaron.

Y comenzó su lucha.

Mikey terminó quedándose atrás de la batalla al pendiente de los heridos, pero observaba con detalle la lucha de los dos bandos, TC se encontraba agotado y Slash atacaba con fuerza bruta junto a Cabeza de Piel y el mono psíquico.

Shredder y Splinter se alejaron unos sótanos más para evitar complicaciones y finalmente con Darknight, manteniéndose firme contra tres enemigos.

Sus emociones demostradas fueron algo que les confundió, tanto a él como a Rafa y por ello el líder le dijo que se quedara junto a Donnie y Karai quien también observaba la lucha.

_Dark nunca fue así _solto de repente la kunoichi_. Fuimos amigos desde pequeños pero ahora continúa manteniéndose fiel al clan equivocado. Él siempre tuvo un corazón gentil. Quizá alejarnos demasiado lo volvió en un soldado sin nada más que lealtad.

_Debí pensar que el plan era inútil _añadio Mikey bajando un poco su ánimo_. Un soldado así no dejará atrás todo lo que vivió solo por unos cuántos recuerdos.

_Quiza así sería. Pero fue Destructor quien le metió cosas a la cabeza, antes de que atacara a Donatello tuvo una conversación con él y por cómo reaccionó puedo jurar que le afectó las palabras de Rafael, más de lo que imaginé, tengo la sensación que recordó muchas cosas.

_¿Qué te hace..?

_Sus emociones, las está expresando más que en los últimos días que los ví. No le importa ocultarlo más y bien sabe que eso no está permitido en el clan. No para él _Karai lo volteó a ver_. Tal vez aún tengamos oportunidad.

La esperanza volvió a los ojos de Mikey, miró a su hermano herido y pese al desastre que causó momentos atrás y como casi los hirió, deberá ser algo estúpido como para seguir confiando. Pero esto terminará aquí y ahora contra el Pie, deberá al menos abrirle los ojos y que escape aún y cuando Rafael esté en contra suya por lastimar a sus hermanos.

Simplemente, no puede olvidar las sensaciones de calidez cuando niño era protegido, se lo debe, deberá salvarle la vida tal y como él lo hizo en las alcantarillas.

Tomó sus nuchakus con mirada determinada.

Rafael estaba agotado, su límite en resistencia se acercaba y todavía podía evitar golpes certeros de Dark. April y Casey mantenían su velocidad, recordó que aún con sus hermanos les fue complicado combatir con él. Pero el golpe recibido por el ataque sorpresivo de Splinter parece haberle herido más de lo previsto, como se lo comentó Donnie, no resistiría golpes así, su fuerte era su agilidad.

Ahora mismo, no parecía concentrado en la lucha más bien en otro mundo. ¿Pensativo quizá? Esa mirada de piedra y soldado sin alma no estaba enfocada en la lucha lo que de alguna forma lo enfureció ya que pese a sus ataques constantes todavía podía evadirlos; aunque se hacía cada vez más lento.

_¡Agh! _Dark gruño en sorpresa al ver el golpe de Casey de una patada a su costado mandandolo a caer y volviendo a recomponerse. Un líquido carmín característico comenzó a salir de entre las grietas de su armadura.

Los tres jóvenes en su lucha quedaron en blanco al verlo. Dark respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos por fin se enfocaron en el dolor de su vientre lo tocó con delicadeza para descubrir en su palma la sangre palpitante.

El dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo frágil ante la falta de adrenalina, su mueca del mismo era contenida, sentía su estómago abierto pero su preocupación era mayor al verse incrédulo del hecho, no recuerda la herida reciente ni quién pudo haberla causado. Giró a los 'héroes' quienes tenían la misma expresión extrañada dejando de luchar por esos minutos.

Hasta que volvió a su memoria, volteó a su maestro todavía en batalla y a su superior, el tigre todavía en lucha. Quien sea halla sido, parece que su tiempo iba a terminar de un modo u otro.

Cayó sangre de su comisura de su boca faltando al menos una media hora antes del final. Sonrió, una melancólica y volvió a su pose de batalla, esta vez enfocado por su falta de tiempo.

El Clan Hamato lo imitó todavía algo desconcertados ante el hecho.

Dark avanzó y en unos minutos la batalla dio otro giro, aventó al muchacho a un extremo casi cayendo de la alta azotea siendo ayudado por la chica humana y quedando ambos mutantes, golpeó y dio varios cortes a la cansada tortuga quien se limito a evitar y protegerse de los mismos, sus músculos gritaban de dolor y cada movimiento era un martirio pero estaba decidido.

Una cadena lo envolvió como el primer encuentro antes de avanzar cuando Rafael cayó a unos metros. Se encontró con los ojos cielo pero con otro sentimiento en sus ojos, no hay diversión, preocupación o ira, ni siquiera seriedad a la hora de luchar.

Sólo pena.

Una dolorosamente similar a la de la rata.

_¡Mikey, ten cuidado, no dejes que se acerque a Rafa! _la pelirroja con su amigo colgado de su hombro y apenas levantandolo advirtió a la tortuga menor. Rafael apenas estaba saliendo del trance por el fuerte golpe en su cabeza para recuperar un sai.

_¡Leo! _volvio a gritar aquel nombre que nuevamente amenazaba con recuerdos sintiéndose reales. El dolor punzante en su cabeza fue prueba de ello, lo ignoró para enfocarse en su objetivo. Comenzando por liberarse de las cadenas.

_Leonardo, recuerdes o no ¡ese es tú nombre! _lo intentaba, si había que gritarlo y no sea escuchado_. ¡El clan Hamato era tú clan! Hamato Yoshi es nuestro maestro. ¡Por favor recuerda!

_¡Mikey es inútil!

Ignoró a Rafa.

Los gritos continuaron perforando sus oídos.

Darknight perdía la paciencia y su mente se nublaba de miedo y furia, en lugar de encontrar una forma de liberarse comenzó a moverse bruscamente deseando cubrirse los oídos.

_¡No somos el enemigo! Karai no les traicionó, ¡Tenía motivos justos para estar de nuestro lado y no al servicio de mentirosos como Shredder! _resistía lo que las cadenas tiraban de él_. ¡Por favor Leo! ¡Abre los ojos! No te pido que te unas a nosotros sólo que escapes. ¡No seas fiel a un clan perverso nunca más!

_¡Ca..l.t! _palabras incompletas y casi incoherentes salieron como gritos desesperados de la tortuga_. ¡C..la.t!

Más que palabras se asemejaba a una bestia tratando de hablar desgarrando su garganta.

_¡Darknight! _la impresión y dolor en los ojos de Karai rompieron el corazón de Mikey al verla por un momento.

_¿Qué es lo que... _su cadena dejó de tensarse y se fijó en Dark o Leo, con una cuchilla en su mano por fin liberandose luego de soltar sus katanas. Allí por fin vio la cantidad de sangre que formó un charco debajo ante los bruscos movimientos.

Leo estaba totalmente agotado, su mirada estaba un poco distorsionada y los mareos llegaban en olas. No pudo aguantar, frente a sus enemigos se tambaleó hasta casi caer dejando que sangre manche el suelo ante sus movimientos que de seguro abrió más de lo necesario la herida. Su tiempo se redujo ya podría pensar que sus intestinos saldrían en cualquier momento y por alguna razón le dio gracia por lo literal que sería.

Se mantuvo en pie como pudo, sus piernas temblaban notoriamente y sus respiraciones eran esporádicas y fuertes.

Todos se congelaron con la escena lastimera de su enemigo.

_Leo... _Mikey trató de acercarse pero un gruñido lo detuvo_. P-podemos ayudarte, si quieres puedes v-venir con nosotros y lu-luego podrás irte _su voz temblaba y las ganas de llorar lo invadieron rompiendo su fortaleza, estaba asustado.

Dark sólo dejó mostrar las garras de su brazo lo que afirmó que no sería posible.

Mikey cayó en cuenta de su inutilidad en esos momentos. No podría salvarlo, le había fallado.  
Pero al menos, esperaba decirlo, disculparse por haberlo convertido en eso, por no ser él quién haya caído en las garras de Shredder sino su protector hermano.

_Leonardo, y-yo... Por favor, yo lo sien...

_¡MIGUEL ANGEL DETRÁS TUY-!

Las garras bajaron y la luna se cubrió de la sangre de sus víctimas antes de desaparecer entre las nubes.

Fue un acto rápido, Rafael apenas pudo reaccionar cuando todo acabó. Karai pudo ver la gran sombra con sus garras extendidas para cortar a Mikey en su distracción, su advertencia no sirvió de nada.

Así también todos vieron como el cuerpo de la tortuga cayó inmóvil al igual que su atacante no exactamente dirigido hacia el mismo.

Mikey terminó cubierto de sangre, sangre vital no propia. Aún parado en su posición no supo en qué mísero segundo Dark estaba delante suyo de un salto, elevando sus garras y cortando por sobre su cabeza así también una lluvia de sangre lo bañó sobre sí mismo.

La cabeza de un villano cayó a unos metros y el resto detrás de la tortuga de ojos cielo.

El cuerpo de la tortuga con el emblema del Pie terminó en el suelo con una cortada de garras de extremo a extremo de su plastron que ni su armadura pudo cubrir del todo.

De ese modo, el silencio abrumador fue reemplazado por una tormenta de emociones.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

**_BONUS_ **

El sonido tintineante a su lado fue lo primero que recibió. Gruño por lo bajo tratando de cubrirse con las mantas y permanecer en silencio con ese reconfortante calor pero un dolor agudo lo detuvo.

Un momento...

Abrió los ojos al tope girando su cabeza a los costados, una sala amplia con colores opacos, unas máquinas trabajando en sus pulsos ahora un tanto altos por su corazón palpitante y en impresión.

No reconocía el lugar, tomó calma antes de tratar de acomodarse, sintió las vendas en su cabeza libre de lo que le cubría, al igual que sus brazos cubiertos y los comparó con esas momias envueltas por todo su cuerpo. No vió a nadie más en el lugar y con cuidado se acomodó con quejidos de dolor apenas perceptibles, sentándose un poco y ver su abdomen todo vendado con gasas, algunas tenía manchas de sangre.

Pese a las vendas, se sentía el cuerpo frío, siempre estaba cubierto con algo y esto se sentía extraño e incómodo.

¿Qué había pasado?

No lo recordaba, de hecho, no recordaba nada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante el pensamiento, giró su cabeza con nerviosismo. ¿Quién lo trajo aquí? Se sentía perdido y por el dolor le daba fuertes punzadas que sólo terminaba aguantando más por el miedo de que alguien venga que por comodidad propia. Además, algo le decía que se mantenga alerta, pese no saber qué hacer cuando alguien llegue.

Se sentía inútil.

Terminó por escuchar algunas pisadas acercarse junto a risas y comentarios que no lograba entender.

Se cubrió con la manta y se hizo el dormido. Un pensamiento lo reprendía por actuar tan cobardemente pero no podría defenderse. Eso pensaba.

_Donnie, ¿Cuándo despertará?

_Esta en coma Mikey, es difícil decirlo cuando se tardan años incluso para qu... _la conversación se detuvo, escuchó pisadas acercarse a su lado lo que le puso más nervioso_. No puede ser.

_¿Qué pasó Donatello? _Una voz más gruesa cuestionó.

_Tiene respuestas cerebrales activas _su impresión no salió de su tono, parecía quedarse en blanco y sintió una mirada en su espalda que levantó un tic en su ojo.

_¿Eso qué quiere decir? _ambas tortugas preguntaron.

_Esta despierto...

Allí fue otro breve silencio. Escuchó más pasos acercarse, supuso que ya sabían de su estado e inconscientemente se ocultó más entre las mantas comenzando a temblar quién sabe por qué.

_¿L-leo? _una leve emoción en su voz.

_Donnie, llama a Splinter y a los demás.

_Claro.

_Ey Mikey no lo toques, todavía puede ser peligroso.

_¿Eh? ¿Todavía sigues con eso Rafa? ¡Pasaron tres meses!

_Fueron dos y si. El que te halla salvado no significa que no pueda atacarte, más por impulso. Estuvo durmiendo mucho tiempo y es posible que se olvide algo de ello, eso dijo Donnie.

_Ah...

No parecían agresivos, más bien cuidadosos con él. ¿Qué el qué haría qué? ¿Atacar? ¿Había una razón?

Las miradas sobre él comenzaron a sofocarlo e iba a removerse una vez más pero se estaba hartando de ignorarles, y que continúe el silencio no le ayudaba en nada.

Con un suspiro, bajó las mantas levantándose y subió la mirada a las dos... Tortugas como él.

Dos miradas, una alerta a sus movimientos, era esmeralda y otra celeste como el cielo con una gran sonrisa contagiosa y llena de emoción y alivio.

La tortuga con vendajes solo los miró extrañado, Rafa fue quien notó esto y pensó iniciar la pregunta antes de que lo haga Mikey.

_Ey, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de la batalla? _sus brazos cruzados y mirada severa heló la sangre de la tortuga dando un leve salto del susto, rehuyó la mirada a la sala trantando de recordar a lo que se refería, si hablaba de batalla, significa que o bien puede pelear o realmente era a quien cuidar. Esperaba que no fuese lo último debido a los anteriores comentarios de ataque.

_¿Leonardo? O, bueno, si quieres también te llamamos Darknight, es, más cómodo para tí. ¿No? _Mikey trató de aligerar el ambiente, quizá su falta de respuesta e incomodidad sea por el nombre.

Aunque eso no explicaba su mirada cambiada.

_Donnie nos explicó que tus cuerdas vocales estaban quemadas a la hora de examinarte. Así que tuvo que operarte y por suerte logró recuperarlos. No sabemos cuándo te los hiciste pero si fue desde hace mucho tiempo o no pareces poder hablar correctamente. Al menos lo intentaste en la azotea. Con sólo monosílabos podrías empezar, si lo deseas _la voz dejó de ser hostil y comprendió con voz suave.

Llamando la atención de Mikey. Rafael dejó de cruzarse de brazos y lo miró naturalmente.

La tortuga examinada giró a verlo con ese cambio de actitud, e inmediatamente tomó su cuello notando unas cicatrices en este, trago saliva nervioso. No parecen ser malos. Esperaba que no.

Pensó en lo que dijo entonces intentó hablar.

_Ah.. y-yo.. n..nok _su garganta se sentía seca y un ardor en ella le hizo tocer. Su voz sonaba ronca, demasiado, y eso lo asustó un poco.

Un vaso de agua en su delante y lo bebió para aliviar su dolor.

Suspiró al beberlo todo, más relajado y dejo de tensarse.

_Rafa...

_Si, no sé si será bueno o malo. Pero tenemos que hacer algo y pronto.

La tortuga giró a verlos por sus comentarios entre sí. Sus ojos enfocados en él y evitó la mirada.

Otras pisadas se acercaron al lugar escuchando las recomendaciones que ya todos sabían de memoria de Donnie al despertar de la tortuga.

La primera fue Karai.

_¡Dark! _Se acercó apresuradamente llegando al lado de las tortugas en pie. Se abstuvo de un abrazo _¿Cómo te encuentras?

_Hijos míos. ¿Hablaron con él?

_No le gusta tanta atención, deberían de mantenerse alejados.

Los comentarios de una alta rata y un tigre fueron los siguientes y últimos en llegar.

Sintiendo gran temor al ver mutantes diferentes -le alivió un poco al ver otras tortugas-. Se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza lo mejor que pudo para no sentir el ardor en su estómago.

_¡Oigan! Primero escúchenme _Rafael detuvo la ola de comentarios cuando la tortuga volvió a cubrirse_. Tenemos un gran problema.

_No es tan grave.

_Mikey..

_No para nosotros. Ni para él. Tal vez sea lo mejor.

_¿De qué está hablando tu hermano Rafael?

_Maestro, y a todos. Parece que... _giro su mirada a la tortuga_, perdió la memoria.

Fue seguido por más comentarios, sopresa, incredulidad y desconcierto.

Era seguro que una migraña lo golpearía en un tiempo.

Aún así, Dark, o Leo, ese nombre le pareció mejor, sonrió ampliamente conteniendo una alegría sin saber la razón.

Pero lo disfrutaba enormemente.

  
**~** _**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Presento mi primer libro de one-shots para mi serie favorita de TMNT.
> 
> Aunque cabe decir que la mayoría contendrá como personaje principal a nuestra tortuga Leonardo, también resaltara mensajes recurrentes a la vida cotidiana, agradezco de corazón a quiénes se interesen en estas cortas historias, que, si lo desean podrían convertirse en un libro.
> 
> ¡Solo comenten cuál desearían que tenga su propio Fic!


End file.
